Haine quand tu nous tiens
by S0-bristish
Summary: Je suis pas douée pour les resumés je vous previens.Alors ca retrace la vie d une ado qui a rencontré voldemort plus petite et qui va se venger.En attendant elle va aller a Poudlard ou elle va rencontrer un certain cedric diggory...amour en vue?fic stoppé
1. Chapter 1

oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO

Titre: Haine quand tu nous tiens.

by:miss-pattinson

dissclaimer:J.K Rowling

ps:c est une histoire avec cédric diggory ;) lol

Chap. 1 (intro): Don't cry little girl

Elle etait la recroqueviée sur elle-meme,dans son lit douillet a pleurer toutes les larmes de son petit l homme qui lui servait de pere,ce monstre avait pu t il faire cela?Comment avait il put lui arracher la seule personne qui l aimait?

Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais..aprés tout une maman,on en a qu une seule et lui il venait de lui enlever!

Des larmes coulaient le long de son joli minoi quand tout a coup elle ouvrit ses yeux;

oui elle allait se venger...mais comment?Apres tout une fillette de 8 ans ne peut pas faire grand mal a un adulte...

Apres s etre calmée,ses yeux clignèrent de sommeil lorsque la porte vola aux eclats.

Son pere y entra d un pas decidé,lui attrapa le bras et la forca a sortir du lit juste avant de se transplaner.

OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO

Un homme portant une petite fille au long cheveux blond et bouclés,venait de se transplaner dans une vaste clairiere.

D apres ce que la petite pu voir,il y avait des hommes qui formaient un cercle...au moins 10,tous habillés de noir et portant de drole des masques.

L homme posa sa fillette,prenommée Britanny,au sol,au centre du cercle.

Malgré la fumée produite par un fer rouge derierre elle,elle put tres bien distinguer les masques des hommes en noir...Elle sursauta de surprise quand elle vu les tetes de mort.

Apres un court instant,elle se decida a parler:

-Papa...ou on est papa?C est qui tout ces gens la?

Personne ne repondit.

-Qu'est devenue la mere de l enfant? dit une voix rauque.

-Morte,repondit le pere.

-Et ta fille?

-Prete a recevoir le privilege maître,repondit Barty Croupton Jr en s incligniant a genoux

-Tres bien...repondit le mage noir.

Il etait la,celui dont on parlé dans les journeaux,il etait de retour...Lord Voldemort

La petit,inquiete,qui avait ecouté avec attention courut vers son pere et le serra trés fort et lui dit:

-Papa qu est ce qu il se passe?Pourquoi maman est morte? Pour...

Barty saisit sa fille avec force alors que Voldemort pris le fer et s approcha

Britanny essaya de se debattre de toute ses forces mais rien a faire.Son pere lui souleva la manche du bras gauche et le Lord lui colla le fer sur le bras.

Un hurlement de douleur se fit entendre

-Parfait...declara t il

OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO

Soyez indulgent c est ma 1ere fic et je sais qu il y a bcp de repetitions dslée.

C est pas sur que je la continue mais bon.

Bizzz

Ps:je pense que la marque ce fait pas avec un fer mais bon je me voyait mal cmt decrire comment oin fait un tatouage fin bon ca revient au mm elle a qd sa marque na lol


	2. Chapter 2

OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO

Titre: Haine quand tu nous tiens.

by:miss-pattinson

dissclaimer:J.K Rowling

Noms des personnages:

la meilleure amie:Tiffany

la mere:Claudia

le pere:Stéphane

Chap.2:Une journée comme les autres

9 ans c etait ecoulé depuis cette nuit la et elle ne l avait tjrs pas oubliée...jamais elle ne l oublierait.

Peu apres cette nuit,les aurors avaient ete informés de leur manége sur les enfants par la femme d un des mangemorts.N ayant plus aucun parent,Britanny fut envoyée dans une famille de moldu,qui connaissait l existance du monde des sorcier,en France et etait mnt dans l ecole de sorcellerie de Beauxbatons.

OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO

Couchée sur son lit elle gigoté au rythme de son mp3 quand sa mere "adoptive" l appella:

-Britannyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

-oui maman,qu'est qu il y a?

-descent,le dejeuner est pret.

-ok j arrive tte suite

Elle rangea rapidement son mp3 dans un des tiroirs de son bureau et se regarda dans le miroir placé juste au dessus de celui ci.

Elle chipota (note:pas grave je c est pas cmt ca s ecrit lol) dans ses cheveux pour les arranger un peu,elle remarqua que ma manche de son sweet etait remontée et laissait entre voir la marque...elle baissa sa manche d un geste vif,jeta un regard noir dans la glace avant de descendre en trompe dans la cuisine.

-De bonne humeur aujourd hui on dirait,lui dit sa mere

-moui ca peut aller...ou est papa?

-Il est encore au boulot,il ne devrait pu tarder.

Elle lui servit ses oeufs au plat.

-Ah oui,j allais oublier,Tiffany a appellé,elle devrait rentrer d ici 1 semaine.

Tiffany etait la meilleure de britanny,c est a elle qu elle confié tt...tt sauf la nuit de sa renconte avec le Lord.

-Tiff? Et elle a pas cherché a me parler directement?Parce que je sais pas moi mais quand on voit pas sa best durant 2 semaines on cherche a lui parler a elle et pas a sa mere!

-Ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi jeune fille,repondit calmement sa mere.

Vous vous expliquerait avec elle a propos du fait qu elle ne donne pas de nouvelle,compris?

Et pour ton information tu etait dans ton bain qd elle a appellé.

Britanny la regarda etonnée.Jamais elle ne lui avait parlé ainsi.

Sa mere se retourna vers elle fut prise d un fou rire quand elle vu la tete de "sa fille" toute etonnée.

Celle ci fut encore plus etonnée(dslée pr les repitions) a la vue de sa mere se bidonnée mais se mit a eclater de rire aussi.

Ce fut une belle symphonie de rire que l on put entendre lorsque le pere arriva.

-Ah ce que je vois les femmes de ma vie s amuse bien en mon abscence declara t il

-Oh bonjour mon chéri nous ne t avions pas entendu arriver lui dit sa femme d une voix douce avant lui voler un baiser.

Il la regarda tendrement qql instants.Avec un sourir coquin et juste avant de lui rendre ce baiser il lui dit:

-Je devrais arriver sans que vous ne me voyez plus souvent alors

Britanny regarda leur petit manege d un air consterné

-Hey ho!Je suis la moi!

-oui et alors? lui repondit sa mere du tac au tac

-c est degueulasse ce que vous faite!Louez vous une chambre a l hotel quoi!

-Ce ne sera pas necceraire vu que nous avons deja une chambre ici.

Sa fille ne put s empecher de grimacer.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils etairent tt trois assis a table lorsque le hibou de britanny s engouffra dans le piece (il et passé par la fenetre hein!Lé pas arrivé comme ca lol)

Une lettre venait de Beauxbatons,elle l ouvrit et ne put s empecher d exploser de joie qd elle eu terminer la lettre.

Ses parent se regarderent d un air interrogateur,son pere pris la lettre et la lu a haute voix.

Chere mlle Locke,

Comme vous le savez peut etre l ecole a ete choisie

pour que celle ci selectionne 5 de ses meilleur élèves

afin de participer au programme d'echange des ecoles de sorcellerie

J ai donc l honneur et le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été

élue afin participer a ce programme qui se deroulera pendant toute

une année scolaire a l ecole de sorcellerie d Angleterre,Poudlard.

Toutes mes felicitations et bonne chance pour cette année qql peu

particuliere.Tout les renseignement sont disponibles au verso.

Votre directrice devouées,Mirina Todyll.

Ses parents la regarderent avec fierté...

OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO

Voici donc le 2eme chapitre(un plus long),j espere qu il vous a plut ;)

Tites precisions:

mlle Locke,bin oui elle a pris le nom de ses parents adoptif

et c est Mirina Todyll la directrice de beauxbatons car je ne vais pas tt reprendre des livres


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Quelques heures après cette matinée quelque peu mouvementées , Britanny se precipita sur le telephone et composa je numero de son amie partie en vacance dans le sud de la France (c est ce qu il me faudrait bien a moi lol).

-Hallo ?Tiffany ?C est moi Brit ! Tu devineras jamais ce qu on m a annoncé ce matin !

-Vas y dit !

-Non je te laisse deviner…

-Euh…je sais pas moi…Ah si !He crois que j ai trouvé !Tu sors avec Benjamin !C est ca hein ?

Brit poussa un soupir presque exaspéré.

-Je te suit reconnaissante pour me l avoir presenté,il est vraiment sympa mais tu sais tres bien que je ne sortirai pas avec ton cousin.

-Mouai c est ce qu on dit.N empeche que lui te trouve a son gout

-Tiff…

-Mais quoi ?C est vrai en plus!lui dit tiffany d un ton presque hysterique.

-On s eloigne du sujet la Tiff !repondit son amie plus exaspérée que jamais.

-oulala comme tu es suceptible !

-bien sur que non !C est juste que j ai pas envie de parler garçons maintenant ,voila .

-okok…bon bin je vois pas alors.

-Tu te souviens en juin au dernier repas de l année,l annonce qu avait faite Todyll ? Celle du programme d echanges des ecoles ?Et bien…j ai ete choisie !Tu peux pas savoir comme comme je suis contente !J ai hate d y etre !Je dois etre a Londres la semaine prochaine.(silence)…Allo ?...Tiffany… ?

-oh euh c est cool,je suis contente pour toi ?lui declara son amie d une voix triste.

-Qu est ce qu il y a ? ca n a pas l air d aller…

-c est rien c est juste que j avais tres envie d y participer aussi…mais t inquiete c et pas grave. Lui assura t elle d un ton un peu plus joyeux

-ok…euh…t es sur que… ?

Elle n eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son amie l a coupa pour la questionner sur ses vacances passées a son domicile.

Une semaine plus tard,la famille Locke etait au rendez vous a la gare indiquée dans la lettre a Londres.Il firent leur au revoir qui durèrent un peu trop longtemp au goût de Britanny.Une fois montée dans le train,elle leur fit signe de la main et essaya de trouver un compartiment vide qu elle n eut pas du mal a trouver.

Après s etre conformtablement installée,elle pris son livre de Stephen King, 'Carrie' et se mit a lire…ou plutot a le devorrer…pas pour bien longtemps car elle fut interrompue par le claquement sonore de la porte de son compartiment qui s ouvrit.

-Salut ma belle,lui dit un seduisant jeune homme aux cheveux blond presque blanc.

-Salut…

Quelques minutes s ecoulèrent pendant lesquelles ils se fixèrent.

-Tu n es pas avec les autres de ton ecole ?lui dit le jeune homme en coupant le silence.

-Ca te regarde ?Et puis tu es qui d abord ?

Le grand blond ne lui fit en signe de reponse,un sourire en coin dont lui seul avait le secret .

Sourire qui d apres ce qu elle avait entendu dire en faisait craquer plus d une…elle dut avouer qu il etait beau garçon mais son air superieur ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

-Alors ?demanda l occupante du compartiment.

-Malefoy,lui repondit sin interlocuteur en rentrant completement dans le compartiment et s asseyant sur la banquette libre,Drago Malfoy…

-Et bien Drago Malfoy,tu as l intention de rester longtemps ?

-Ma presence te derange peut être ?

-Ah parce que tu ne l avait pas encore remarqué ?

-…..Et pourquoi je te deranges ?

-C est naturel chez toi ou tu le fait exprès ?

Pour seul reponses elle eu encore droit a son eternel sourire en coin.

-Tu sais quoi Malfoy ?Vas sourire ailleur !

-Voila je commence a m enerver !calme toi Britanny…calme toi,se dit la jeune fille interieurement.

La porte s ouvrit de nouveau.

-Salut il n y a plus de place dans aucun des autres compartiments,est ce qu on pourrait…

dit la voix d un jeune homme aux cheveux noir en bataille,des lunettes rondes et une petite cicatrice en forme d eclair sur le front.Sa voix se tut quand il croisa le regard de Malfoy puis il reprit.

-Malfoy…

-Potter…

Un long silence s en suivit

-Dites c est pas pour couper votre 'conversation si passionnante' mais est ce que vous allez rester comme ca encore longtemps ?fit la jeune blonde

-désolez nous n allons pas rester,en fait,je m appelle Harry Potter et voici Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Ron et Hermione lui lancèrent un « salut ».Elle fit de même pour leur repondre.

-Moi c est Britanny Locke,je viens de Beauxbâtons.

-ah oui,ont a vu tes copines un peu plus loin…pourquoi t es pas avec elles ?fit le rouquin.

Ce ne sont pas mes copines loin de la…on va dire que mes centre d interet ne se compose pas que du maquillage et les fringues.

Il est vrai que Britanny n etait pas du genre a porter les dernieres tendances,elle etait plutot du genre jeans troués et sweet-shirt tout simple,ce qui lui donné un certain charme…du moin c es ce que pensais le dennomé Ron en tout cas.

Malfoy le regarda avec mépris et dégout.

-Bon bin je crois que l on va y aller,fit Harry.

-Ok a plus tard alors !

-Bye…

Malfoy regarda la jeune fille.

-Je te laisse…on se verra a Poudlard,fit il avant de se lever d un bond et de sortit du compartiment.

Brit' fut soulagée de le voir partir et reprit sa lecture.

Une heure et demie plus tard ,le Poudlard Express arriva a destination.Elle eut largement le temps de finir son livre et d enfiler sa robe de sorcier.

Quand elle descendit du train,elle prit la direction des calèches que l on lui avait indiquée,afin d en occuper une avec ses « camarades ».

Arrivées dans le hall de l ecole,elles se rendirent en direction de la grand Salle.

Là Dumbledore les acceuillit chaleuresement et les presenta aux eleves avec un court discourt les concernants elles et ce qu il attendait de ce programme,cad que des liens se forment entre les eleves.Ensuite il mit le choixpeau magique sur un petit tabouret en bois ou celui ci commenca la repartition des 1eres années:

-Billy Boors...gryffondor!

-Tania Michavel...Serdaigle!

-Andrew Warrens...poufsouffle!

-Lily Marg...serdaigle!

Apres une longue liste,ce fut autour des demoiselles de Beauxbâtons d etre repartie dans une maison pour l année.

-Marie Arrels...poufsouffle!

-Betty Felleny...serpentard!

-Kate Duroy...gryffondor!

-Melina Halscleck...serdaigle!

Et pour finir Britanny Locke...serpentard!

-Et merde!se dit Britanny tout en allant s asseoir a la table des serpentards.

-c'est vraiment ma veine de tomber dans la maison de Malfoy...bah au moins il y a betty felleny,un peu moins superficielle que les autres et un peu moin bête.

A la fin du repas elle suivit le prefet de sa maison pour se rendre a sa salle commune puis monta dans le dortoir des filles ou elle partagé le sien avec betty.Elle defit ses bagages,se changea et se mit au lit...Demain allait etre un journée chargée.

OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-

Vous inquietez pas je ne vais pas décrire chaque jour de sa vie lol

seulement la 1ere journée de cours...va t elle faire la connaissance d un beau blond?lol

Suite au prochain episode!Bizzz


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Personnages :

Dave :l'ami de cédric

Cédric :pas besoin de vous le présenter ;)

Marie :En fait la « cousine »(a cause de sa famille d'accueille) de Britanny.Mais elles s'aiment pas bcp.

oOo-OoO- oOo-OoO- oOo-OoO- oOo-OoO- oOo-OoO- oOo-OoO- oOo-OoO- oOo-OoO-

La nouvelle Serpentard se réveilla tôt le lendemain avec une très grande hâte de commencer les cours et de visiter l'école.

Vers 7h15,elle prit la direction de la grande salle,entama son petit déjeuner et commença a lire son horaire de la journée.

Lundi :

Cours de :

1) Potions

2) Soins en créatures magiques

3) Métamorphose

4) Histoire de la magie

5) Botanique

6) Astronomie

7) Divination

8) Défense contre les forces du mal

8h moins 10,elle se rendit dans les cachots pour assister a son tout 1er cours.

50 minutes plus tard,elle en ressortit avec une mauvaise appréhension vis-à-vis du professeur Rogue.

Puis ce dirigea dans le parc prés de la cabane du garde de chasse,un dénommée Hagrid.

Le cours se passa sans embrouille.

-Bizarre le prof mais sympa…beaucoup plus sympa que cette vieille folle de Tournour de Beauxbâtons,pensa le jeune fille.

Les 2 cours suivants se passèrent assez bien. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié le cours d'histoire de la magie.

Après l heure du déjeuner,elle se rendit dehors s'asseoir sur un banc.Et commença son 1er devoir de métamorphose.

-Alors déjà plongée dans les études Locke ?fit Marie Arrels avec sa bande de larbins réunie malgé les maisons différentes.

-Alors déjà en train de rechercher une proie avec tes groupies ?fit le jeune serpentard en l'imitant,sans pour cela lever un œil de son parchemin.

-Et oui que veux tu c'est la vie,il y a ceux qui s'amusent,qui ce font bien voir et ceux qui passent leur vie dans leur bouquin et qui se font passer pour des paumés…ah non je rectifie,ils se font pas passer,ils le sont !Dis donc Locke,et toi tu sais dans quelle catégorie tu es ?

-Tout ce que je sais c est que je ne suis pas dans celle des débile qui se croivent au dessus de tout alors qu elles ne valent rien,comme toi Arrels.

-Tu peux toujours parler Locke, n empêcher que moi on ne me traite pas de rat de bibliothèque et de coincée.

-Et moi pas de pauvre conne qui se fait culbuter par tous les mecs du collège.

-Co…comment oses tu ?demanda son interlocutrice.

-Quoi ?Etonnées ?Je ne le serai pas a ta place,après tout ce n est que la vérité alors si tu veux changer ça,calme tes hormones tu veux,répondit calmement la jeune serpentard.

-Je n est aucun ordres a recevoir de toi ! je vais être gentille avec toi…je vais te faire une petite démonstration de drague.

Marie Arrels avança d'un pas déterminé vers un banc ou des jeunes de Poufsouffle étaient,bien décidée de montrer qu'elle était imbattable en drague.

-Salut les gars…

-Salut répondirent quelques uns.

Elle jeta son dévolût sur un grand et musclé jeune homme châtains

-Euh ça te dirait pas un de c 4 d aller faire une ballade dans la parc…rien que nous 2,fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Je pense pas non…et puis j ai déjà quelqu'un alors je ne peux pas me le permettre…mais mon ami ici présent est manque d'amour fit-il en faisant lever un grand blond assez mignion.

-oh arrête Dave…et puis déjà je suis pas en manque d'amour !

-allez laisse toi aller.Je te présente euh…tu t appelles comment en fait ?

-Marie Arrels,poufsouffle

-ok,comme nous.Très bien Marie et bien tu as trouvé le garçon de tes rêves,ici présent.

-pas mal pas mal

-Donc Marie je te présente Cédric Diggory, Céd' je te présente Marie.

-Enchantée

-mouai,moi aussi…fit cédric grincheux

-Bon et bien je vais y aller, je te vois peut être tanto cédric…répondit-elle avec encore un clin d'œil.

-wai c est ça a tantôt.

-pfff faut toujours que tu me dégote des « pouff » Dave.

-mais non,mais non elle a l air très gentille non ?

-peut être mais un peu trop entreprenante a mon goût.

-toi et tes traditions…toujours le mec qui doit faire le 1er pas.

-bin wai !

Ils éclatèrent tout deux en fou rire.

Cédric leva la tête vers la direction ou Arrels etait partie.Il l'a vit avec un groupe de fille mais n en vu qu'une seule assise.

-Hey Dave ,c'est qui la fille là bas ?

-euh…bonne question…je l'ai jamais vue pourquoi ?

-oh rien comme ça,dit-il en baissant les yeux au sol.

-C'est ce qu'on dit…

Quelques secondes plus tard,il cria :

-hé marie !Tu peux venir une seconde ?

Elle s exécuta de suite.

-oui ?

Comment elle appelle la copine là bas ?

-Laquelle ?J en ai pas qu'une au cas ou moi…

-La blonde assise avec son bouquin.

-Qui ça ? Britanny !

-Alors comme ça elle s appelle Britanny…

-C'est pour qui ?

-Personne t occupes

-hey !vous m avez demandez maintenant j ai le droit de savoir !

-Si tu lui dis quelque chose,fais gaffes ça va aller mal pour toi,compris ?la menaça cédric.

-ca va pas besoin d être si agrésif !Qu es ce que vous voulez savoir d autre ?

-Dit nous tout.

-bon bin donc elle c'est ma chère et tendre 'cousine' Britanny Locke.C'est une coincée de 1ere classe.Toujours dans ses bouqins.Et elle est a Serpentard.

-Serpentard ?

-et oui pas de bol cédric mais moi je suis toujours là si tu veux.

-wai wai on verra plus tard.

La cloche retentit,britanny pris toute ces affaires et s en alla a son cours de Botanique.

Cédric aurai voulu la voir une dernière fois peut être même lui parler mais il n eut pas le temps,dés que la cloche avait sonné,elle était partie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Environ une semaine et demi s'était passée depuis cette après-midi là.

Il devait être 18h30 quand Britanny monta vers la grande salle en compagnie de Betty Felleny avec qui elle s'était faite copine depuis peu.

La blonde mangea rapidement son repas.

-Bon je dois y aller .

-Ah ta fini ta participation au concour ?

-Concour ?

-oui,celui qui mange le plus vite.

-ah ça…Elle se mit a rire.

Non en fait je dois aller a la bibliothèque sinon j'aurai pas le temps de terminer tous mes devoirs.

-Vas petit rat de bibliothèque,vas donc étudier ! dit betty en riant

-'lol' n empêche tu devrais faire la même chose si tu veux réussir ton année.

-ce que je veux garder surtout c est ma réputation de fétarde .

-oh je vois…et de marie couche toi la aussi non ?Juste comme ca tu t en ai déjà fait combien depuis le début de l année ?

-oh euh attend voir…3.

-t es bien partie pour battre ma cousine toi.

-mais c est le but !

-ah ok je vois…bon bin a tantôt.

Et elle partit d un pas précipité vers la bibliothèque.

Betty sortit aussi de la grande salle pas bien longtemps après Brit ,quand une main lui attrapa le bras.

-salut tu pourrais me dire ou es partie ta copine ?

-qu es ce que tu lui veux ?et t es qui déjà ?

-Cédric Diggory,préfet en chef,je voudrait simplement lui parler.

-Partie a la bibliothèque.

-D accord merci

-mouai de rien,si ca peux te faire plaisir.

Il ne put faire quelques pas qu'elle l interpella :

-dis c est pas avec toi que Marie devait sortir ?

-Marie ?C est qui elle ?

-Marie Arrels qui est aussi a poufsouffle.

-ah elle…non

-okok

Et il partit rapidement.

Arrivé a la bibliothèque,il eut bcp de mal a la trouvée.Elle était assise sur un petite bureaudans un étroit rayon de livres basés pour la plupart sur les propriétés magiques.

Il se cacha dans le rayon juste avant celui ou se trouvait la jeune fille,prit une grande inspiration et alla d un air faussement décontracté dans le rayon de la jeune fille.Il prit un livre dans l étagère la plus proche.Il sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort.

-allez Cèdric,tu peux le faire,après tout c es pas la 1ere fois que tu parles a une fille non ?

Il laissa s'écouler quelques secondes…Lorsqu'il voulut prendre la parole ,il entendit quelq'un lui parler.

-Tu lis quoi ?demanda la jeune fille

Britanny leva les yeux de son bouquin et alla les plonger dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

Il paraissait étonné.

-j'en reviens pas…elle vient de me parler !se dit il.

-Allo la terre ici mars est ce qu il y a quelqu un ?

-euh oui euh…je lis un livre sur les champignons vénéneux,inventa il.

-je vois…et c est pour ca que tu tiens dans tes mains un livre d astronomie ?

Il retourna son livre pour voir la couverture : « astres dans toutes leur splendeur » d agathe Lividy.

-Et bien c est a dire que euh…

-trouve quelque chose cèd pensat il.

-En fait le ptof d astronomie nous a parlé d un astre qui influencé certains champignons.

-Pour quel prof ?questionnna Britanny.

-Ducastel

Un petit silence s en suivit

-je dois t avouer que je te croyai au début…

-Pardon ?

-Ton histoire la,ce n est pas vrai n est ce pas ?

-Bien sur que si !Qu es qui te faire dire ca ?dit il d un air peu convainquant

-oh c est juste que ca,ca n est même pas dans le programme de cette année et je sais même pas si ca existe donc voila…

-ah…

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et se replongea dans son livre.

Quelques minutes après elle reprit la parole

-Alors tu t appelles comment ?

-Cédric Diggory…Et toi ?

-Britanny Locke…Diggory,diggory dit elle en réfléchisant…Ah oui je vois,t es un des 2 préfet en chef toi ?

-oui c est ca.

-Enchantée de faire ta connaissance

-moi de même,lui dit il avec un sourire ravageur au que Britanny ne put s empecher de rougir.

Après s être « calmée » elle demanda

-Et t es la pourquoi en fait ?

-Pour être franc c était pour te parler…

-me parler a moi ?

-bien sur,je vois que nous ici

-moui…Et pourquoi ?

-Je vais encore être franc et dire ca comme ca mais bon tampis…je dois t avouer que tu me plait enormement…

Britanny devenu encore plus rouge qu il n y a quelque secondes…

-Désolé de te dire ca comme ca,je vais y aller…Peut etr a plus tard

Elle le laissa s en aller,sans un mots,encore sous le 'choc'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Brit reprit ses esprits,rangea tous ses livres et couru jusqu a son dortoir.

Elle s assit sur son lit,haletant a cause de son sprint.

La porte du dortoir s ouvrit :

-Britanny c est toi ?

-oui,Betty c est moi

-Qu est ce que tu fais la ?Tu devais pas faire tes devoirs ?

-Non…Si…euh je sais plus !

-oula toi il y a quelque chose qui va pas…

-oh non y a rien

-mais encore… ?

-Je suis fatiguée c est tout…repondit elle alors qu elle était toute « exitée » comme une puce vu ce que le jeune homme lui avait revelé

-Il y a pas quelqu'un qui serait venu te voir par hasard ?

Britanny se sentit rougir.

-Non pourquoi tu dis ca ?Dit elle en faisant semblant de rien .

-pour rien juste qu il y a un gars qui te cherché…Je reviens pu sur son nom maintenant…Je crois qu il est préfet…

-Tu parles de Cédric Diggory ?

-ah ouiii !C est lui !Alors il est venu ?

Pour toute reponse,Brit leva les yeux vers sa copine avant d admirer le sol.

-QUOI ?Il est pas venu !

-Si justement

-Et bin alors c est quoi le probleme ?

Betty interrogea Brit du regard

-Ah non ne vient pas me dire qu il est pas a ton gout !Dit Betty

-Si pour ca t inquiete il est plus qu a mon gout mais je m attendait pas a ce qu il ma dit…je suis pas habituée moi !

-Et il t a dit quoi au juste ?

-Apparament je lui plait…Elle rougit un peu.

-Tu sais quoi ?T es trop spece toi !Attend ta un gars vraiment pas mal fichu qui se ramene,qui te dit que tu lui plait et toi quand on te vois on dirait que tu fais une tete d enterrement…

L autre jeune fille lui sourit et respira profondement

-Je fais pas une tete d enterrement,dit elle a la maniere d une petite fille,j ai pas l habitude c est tout na !

-Et bien habitude ou pas,tu vas aller lui parler !

-Ah ca hors de question !Si il viens me parler ok je lui parle mais si pas tampis !

-Fais comme tu veux…mais dépeche toi sinon c est Marie qui va l avoir…Meme si elle ne plait pas trop a Cédric,tu sais comment elle est,elle a toujours tout ce qu elle veut.

-Oh que oui je sais comment elle est !Fin soit…Je vais continuer mes devoir dans le salon du dortoir .

-Ok je crois je vais faire de meme…Tu peux pas m aider pour divination ?

Son amie aquieça .Elles descendirent toutes les 2 et commencèrent.

Environ 1h1/2 après elles eurent fini.

-Bon voila ont a enfin fini !dit Brit

-wai il était temps !Je vais aller rejoindre Drago…fit son amir avec un sourire coquin.

-Malfoy ?repondit l autre jeune fille en pouffant de rire

-oh ça va hein !Moi au moins j ose aller voir un mec.

-Mais je n est rien dit…

-Tu penses c est pire !

-On peut vraiment rien te dire a toi…lol .J ai envie d aller faire un tour,ta rendez vous avec ?

-Au 2eme étages,a la salle sur demande.

-Je peux t accompagner ?

-Oui bien sur…mais il et rien que pour moi je te préviens !lol

-T inquiète c'est pas mon genre ;)

-On y va ?

Et elles se levèrent et sortir des cachots.

Arrivée devant la porte de la salle sur demande au 2eme étage,Elles virent malfoy le dos adossé au mur. Britanny prit la parole :

-Malfoy…il lui fit un signe de la tête.betty,je te laisse a tes occupations noctures,on se voit demain.

-dis,tu vas faire un tour dans le château ?

-Wai.

-Ok mais fais gaffe de pas te faire prendre par un préfet qui font leurs rondes.

-ah wai je les avaient oubliés ceux la…tampis c est pas grave j'vais qd mm faire mon tour

-Très bien comme tu veux,peut être que tu tombera sur tu sais qui…Elle lui fit un clin d œil avant de rentrer avec Malfoy dans la salle qui était devenue une chambre pour eux 2.

-Ce serai ma veine n empêche,pensa t elle.

Elle marcha dans les couloirs un bon bout de temps.

Dans un couloir du 4eme étage,elle entendit des pas,ces pas accéléraient.Elle se cacha derrière une statue de vieille sorcière et attendit que la personne qui était là passe son chemin.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent.

-A mon avi il doit être partit.

Elle sortit de sa cachette et continua a marcher lorsqu elle entendit une voix

-hey toi là bas !

Britanny sursauta et commença a courir,il fallait a tout prix qu elle se cache.

-Bon sang Britanny trouve quelque chose !

Elle essaya d ouvrir une porte,elle n'était pas ouvert,puis une 2eme,celle là non plus n'était pas ouverte…

-Que je suis bête,je suis une sorcière,je fais de la magie non ?

Alohomora !dit elle en direction de la porte qui s ouvrit sur le coup avant qu elle ne s engouffre dans la pièce sombre. Lumos !dit elle a nouveau.

Elle tendit l oreille pour entendre quelque chose mais rien.

-J ai eu du bol moi quand même,pensa t elle.

Elle s assit sur une table en attendant quelques minutes avant de repartir.Lorque la porte s ouvrit,elle sauta du bureau et 'éteignit' le lumos.

-Qui est la ?dit la voix .Lumos !

Britanny était là figée sur place.

-Britanny ?C est toi ?

Elle se rapprocha un peu pour voir qui lui parlé.

-Cédric ?

-Alors comme ca on fait des sorties noctunes ?

-faut bien s occuper…

Le silence s installa mais brit le coupa environ 5 min plus tard

-Alors,quelle va être ma sanction ?Dit elle d un air amusé.

-ça te fait rire toi ?

-ouai,car quelques heures avant,il me dit ce qu il pense et maintenant il me colle,repondit elle d un air ironique.

-Nan,je te collerai pas…

-Et pourquoi pas ?J ai enfrein le règlement non ?Donc sanction.Faut pas que tes sentiments affectent ton jugement.

-Tu veux vraiment être collée ?

-On va dire que d un coté ça m arrange ainsi je passerai au moins une soirée en retenue et pas dans les couloirs.

-C est un point de vue,mais tu n auras rien quand même,ca sert a rien je pourrais pu te parler si t es en retenue.

-Tu sais le jour je suis là aussi…

-peut être mais c es pas la même chose…je suis toujours en bande et t es toujours avec Betty donc ca craint pour venir te parler.

-Ok si tu le dis…

De nouveau un silence s installa .

-Bon allez viens,je vais te raccompagner jusqu aux cachots…

Ils sortirent tout les 2 de la pièce.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Ils marchèrent quelques instants sous un silence pesant.

Britanny pris la parole :

-Il y a quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête depuis tantôt,je peux t en faire part ?

-oui bien sûr

-Et bien tu as dit tout a l heure,elle devenut un peu rouge rien qu'a repenser a ce moment là,tu as dit que je te plaisait,c est bien ça ?

-en effet

-Et tu compte faire quoi ?

Il s'arreta,se retourna vers elle pour l interroger du regard ?

-Comment ça je compte faire quoi ?

Ils recommençèrent a marcher.

-Et bien tu m'as dit ça et quoi ? 'Voila hop je lui ai dit je suis content' ?

-euh…non…euh…j'ai pas l'abitude de me dire ce que je ressens comme ça…

-Tu te fout de moi !lol Tu crois que moi j ai l'habitude qu'on me dise ça ?

-Bah ouai… Jolie comme tu es,tu as sûrement quelques mecs a tes pieds…

-Et bien désolée de te décevoir mais je suis loin d'être la fille la plus populaire…

-Tu pourrais l'être.

-Quoi ?Tu crois que j'ai envie de devenir la pouff la plus connue du collège ?J ai pas vraiment envie de devenir comme ma cousine,Marie.

-oui tu as raison.

-D'ailleurs pourquoi tu t'intéresses a moi et pas a Marie ?Les mecs aiment les pouffs.

-Tous mes potes diraient que tu as raisons,qu'elle est mieux foutue que toi et tout mais c est pas ça qui m'intéresse.

-C est vrai quelle est mieux foutue que moi…Elle est pas juste la vie,fit elle d'une mine envieuse et boudeuse.

-Moi si j'était une fille,a choisir,je préfèrerait être la fille modèle,brillante,belle,douce,appréciée de tous qu'être la fille sur qui tout les mecs sont passés dessus et dont tout le monde s'en fiche pas mal.

-Britanny le regarda d'un air triste

-J ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

-c'est rien,c'est juste que j'étais comme elle,il y quelques années,mais maintenant j'ai changé.

-oh désolé,je voulais pas…

Il semblait sincère.

-T inquiète c'est pas grave…qu'est ce qui t'intéresse alors chez une fille ?

-Sa simplicité,qu'elle soit discrète mais qu'en même temps on l'a remarque pour ça,sa gentillesse,son naturel,sa bonne étude…bref tout ce que tu as comme qualités.

-Mais j'ai beaucoup de défaut.

-Tu me laissera les découvrirent ?

Britanny s'arrêta un moment,réfléchit et continua a marcher.Elle était beaucoup plus a l'aise avec Cédric que dans la bibliothèque.

-Et bien on va dire que oui,elle lui fit un clin d'œil,mais tu t'apercevras qu'ils ne sont pas difficiles a découvrirent.

-Une question me brûlent les lèvres…Pourquoi tu es à Serpentard ?Je t'aurais plutôt vu a Griffondor ou quelque chose comme.

-C'est sûrement du au fait que mon père m'a enseigné la magie noir étant petite. Enfin bon je rassure tout de suite,je ne fais pas de magie noir même si je suis a Serpentard.

Cédric ne répondit rien.

-Et voila j'ai tout fait foirer,dit elle un peu plus bas mais que cédric pu entendre.

-Non ne t'en fait pas,tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie,et puis même si c'était le cas,j'aurai quand même voulu en apprendre plus sur toi.

Britanny poussa un soupir de soulagement. Cédric lui,lui fit son plus beau sourire auquel elle n'était vraiment pas insensible. Après quelques secondes a se lancer des regard en coin sans dire un mots,elle reprit la parole

-ça répond toujours pas a ma question de tantôt.

-Alors qu'est ce que j'ai l intention de faire ?Bon et bien te connaître plus donc du coup essayer de passer un peu de temps avec toi si tout de fois tu le désires. Par exemple,il y a la 1ere sortie a Prés-aux-Lards,le week-end prochain,je peux te le faire visiter si tu en a envie.

-Ce serai avec joie,dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il paraissait content

-Et euh cette année,il y un bal a Noel…

-Un bal ?Pourquoi un bal ?Et comment tu le sais ?

-Je te rappelle que je suis Préfet,donc c'est moi qui suit chargé de la déco.Ils font un bal car il y a vous,les élèves de Beauxbâtons …je crois qu'ils font ça aussi là bas.

-Ah ok …je demanderais a ma meilleure amie qui est là bas.

-Donc euh…si on se connaît assez,qu'on s'entend bien…tu viendrais avec moi ?

-Prévoyant toi,lol,mais oui pourquoi pas.

-Bien,bien

Il paraissait encore plus content que quelques secondes avant.

Ils arrivèrent aux cachots,devant la porte de la salle commune de Serpentard.

-C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent,dit le jeune homme

-oui,malheureusement…

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. A cet instant précis elle se sentait comme légère.

-Alors je te souhaite une bonne nuit,brit.

-moi de même.

Elle se rapprocha de lui,ce qui fit accélèrer le cœur de Cédric.Elle tira un peu sur le col de sa chemise car il était un peu plus grand qu'elle avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme.

-Merci de ne pas m'avoir mis de retenue,fit-elle au creux de son oreille.

Maintenant,c'est lui qui rougissait.Elle prononça le mot de passe et rentra dans sa salle commune.

Cédric resta devant la porte quelques instants,voulant passer la porte mais n'en fit rien.

Le tableau de Serpentard le sortit de rêverie.

-hey la,jeune homme !Vous avez l'intention de rester la encore longtemps ?Déjà que celle qui vient de rentrer ma réveillé,je n'arriverai pas a me rendormir si vous êtes la !

Cédric ne répondit rien et s'en alla vers sa chambre de Préfet.

Britanny,elle,était montée en vitesse dans son dortoir en prenant le soin de na pas faire de bruit,s'était changée et mise dans son lit .

-Ca va être une bonne nuit pensa t elle.

oOo-OoO- oOo-OoO- oOo-OoO- oOo-OoO- oOo-OoO- oOo-OoO- oOo-OoO- oOo-OoO-

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil,elle se réveilla,s'habilla et descendit a la grande salle prendre son petit déjeuner. En route elle tomba sur Betty en compagnie de Malfoy,elle les rejoignit.

-Hey Betty !

-Salut Brit !Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur.

-oui,dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux

-oh...,betty se rapprocha de Brit et lui dit tout bas,toi tu me dira tout après !

-Bien sûr !

-Bien le bonjour,lui dit Malfoy.

-ah wai salut !répondit-elle vaguement,ne prêtant pas attention a Malfoy.

Il se contenta de faire un sourire en coin.

Ils rentrèrent tout 3 dans la grande salle,Britanny jeta un coup d'œil a la table des Poufsouffle et y vu Cédric.

Celui-ci se sentait observé,il leva la tête et appercut britanny,il lui fit un grand sourire auquel celle-ci répondit.

Quand elle s'assit a sa table,Cédric reprit sa conversation avec ses amis quand l'un d'entre eux l'interrogea :

-A qui tu souriai ?

-Personne,di-il avec un sourire au lèvres.

-Oh ne serais-ce pas la ptite blonde de l'autre jour ?demanda Dave

-si,répondit il timidement

-Alors t'as été lui parler ?Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je te raconterai tout plus tard,dit-il avant de jeter un dernier regard a la table des Serpentard…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Une semaine après,bourrés en regards,sourires et clin d'oeils complices,arriva le vendredi et donc la fameuse sortie a Prés-aux-lards le lendemain.

Dans la chambre :

-Alors voila ta fameuse journée,dit betty

-oui…mais je vais quand même aller lui demander si il n'a pas changé d'avis,répondit brit

-Si c'était le cas,il se serai débrouillé pour te le dire.

-sûrement…mais ça me donne une occaz d'aller lui parler.

-Tu vas le voir toute l'aprem demain.

-Et alors ?Quelques paroles de plus ne me feront pas de mal.

Au cours d'étude des moldus que les serpentards et les poufsouffles avaient en communs,Britanny prit l'initiative de lui parler. Elle lui envoya un bout de papier qui atterrit directement sur le banc de Cédric.Il fut surpris,se retourna vers Britany qui faisait semblant d'être super intéressée par le cours et il lu le mots :

Demain sortie Prés-aux-lards.ca tiens toujours ma visite guidée ?

Il y répondit rapidement.

Bien sûr que oui !Ca fait une semaine que j'attend avec hâte cette journée !

Il l'envoya vers Britanny mais tomba prés de sa chaise.

D'un geste vif,elle s'abaissa,l'attrapa et se revela illico.

Moi aussi !Ca te dérange pas si je fais une petite course tant qu'on est là bas ?

Il y repondit dès qu'il le recu

non pas de problème.

Le lendemain,il devait être 13h30 quand elle montit des cachots pour rejoindre Cédric.

Dès qu'elle le vu,elle se sentit bien comme a chaque fois qu'elle le voyait d'ailleurs. Mais elle vit aussi qu'il n'était pas seul,elle précipita le pas pour le rejoindre et faire dégager celle qui lui servait de cousine accroché au bras de Cédric.

-oh cédric tu voudrais pas me montrer la cabane hurlante ?Il parait quelle fait peur et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me rassurer !

Britanny arriva et toussota (désolée je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit lol) pour faire remarquer sa présence. Cédric se retourna vivement et fit un grand sourire en la voyant.

-oh Britanny tu es là ,fit Marie,Cédric allait justement me montrer Prés-aux-Lards.

-Je crois pas

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-parce que c'est a moi qui va le montrer.

Cédric ne disait rien,il regardait la fille qui au fond faisait battre son cœur,quand il l'a voyait plus rien ne comptait a par elle. Quand il s'appercut que Britanny le fixé,il dégagea son bras de l'entreinte de Marie,et l'offrit a Brit. Celle ci le prit sans hésitation et ils partirent vers leur destination sous le regard furieux de Marie.

-Cette peste !Elle va me le payer très cher !Et j'ai déjà mon idée…voyons comment il réagira face a ton secret…pensa t elle.

Sur la route de Prés-Aux-lards :

-Alors quel est le programme de la journée ?demanda Britanny

-on peux d'abord faire ta course dont tu m'as parlé hier,et puis je ferai faire tout truc a visiter a Prés-aux-lards.

-Pour ma ptite course,on peux la faire tout a la fin ?

-Si bien sur !Bon commençons par Zonko,le magasin de farces et attrapes.

-Ok je te suit !

Après avoir vu tout ce qu'il fallait voir (wahhhhhh douée il y a pas a dire lol) ils allèrent boire un verre au 'Trois ballais'. Quand ils eurent fini leur verre :

-Je crois que je vais aller chercher mon paquet

-tu ?tu veux dire on !

-bin oui gros bêta !lol

Ils rigolèrent tout les 2 puis se levèrent et sortèrent.

Ils parcoururent les rue de Prés-aux-lards et arrivèrent dans une étroite ruelle sombre.Devant une vieille porte pourrie,elle se tourna vers Cédric et lui dit :

-euh je crois que ce serai mieux si tu restait ici…j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-ok comme tu veux.

En remerciement il reçu de sa part encore un bisou sur la joue.Il fut au ange.

Ca faisait prés 20min qu'il l'attendait,

-qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien faire ?il faut pas autant de temps pour prendre un colis,pensa t il.

Ca curiosité l'emporta.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra

-est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

Aucune réponse.

Il fouilla la petite pièce ou il se trouvait du regard. Il s'avança vers une étagère,y pris un bocal,il y lut :

pattes de chauves souris

Il le déposa et pris un petit flacon noir :

Flacon absorbant l'âme de l'être désiré

-faut vraiment être bizarre pour vendre ce genre de truc…attends 2 minutes Céd,chauve souris,et truc pour les âmes,et merde je suis bien dans une boutique de magie noire,je retrouve Britanny et on se casse toute suite d'ici,pensa t il

Au moment ou il allait redéposer le flacon,un homme grand et imposant,qui ressemblé plus un ogre qu'a un homme,fonça sur lui,lui empoigna le bras et l'emmena dans une petite pièce situé derrière le comptoir.

Britanny et le gérant du magasin se retournèrent vers Phank qui venait d'enter en empoignant une chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.En s'approchant un peu plus elle pu voir qu'il s'agissait de Cédric.

-Cédric ?Qu'est que tu fais là ?tu devais pas m'attendre dehors ? ca va,il est avec moi Phank,tu peux le lacher.

Il s'exécuta. Cédric se massa le bras.

-désolé mais ça fait un bout de temps que t'es ici,tu m'avais dit que t'en avais pas pour longtemps et si j'avais su plutôt que c'était une boutique de magie noire crois moi que je serrai rentré avant !

-qu'est ce ça change que se soit une boutique normale ou une de magie noire ?

-j'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose,j'ai pas vraiment confiance dans ce genre d'endroit.

Elle lui sourit

-Je vais y aller alors,di t elle au gérant,elle lui fit la bise,pris son paquet,et emmena cédric dehors avec elle.

Dehors,tout en marchant :

-alors on fait quoi maintenant ?questionna t elle

-pourquoi etait tu la dedans ?

-parce que j'était la dedans.

Il se retourna vers elle

-Je suis sérieux. Tu m'as dit que tu faisait pas de magie noire.

-Et tu m'as dit que ça t'aurai rien fait même si j'en faisait !Et puis ce que je t'ai dit c'es la vérité !J'en fait pas !

Cédric savait qu'elle avait raison…

-désolé…j'aurai pas du douter de toi…j'ai eu peur pour toi…

-vraiment ?

-oui crois moi…

-Ne t'inquiète pas,je t'en veux pas.

Ils se sourirent timidement.

Après un court silence :

-Il y a encore la cabane hurlante que t'as pas encore vu.

-Juste,tu peux m'y emmener ?

-avec joie.

Ils arrivèrent a proximité de la cabane.

-c'est désert,c'est rare…vient on va s'asseoir.

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la forêt,après 5 min de marche,ils arrivèrent dans un cercle d'arbres. Il s'assit sur un grosse pierre. Il lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux,elle hésita un instant mais fini par céder. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. A un moment,elle fut parcourue d'un frisson. L'ayant vue se « tortiller »,il l'encercla de ses bras. Britanny rougit légèrement,elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit,Cédric lui rendit son sourire,il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Est-ce que je devrais….

Il se rapprocha doucement de son visage,ses yeux fixés sur ses lèvres,son visage était tellement prés de celui de britanny qu'il pu sentir son souffle chaud et doux sur son visage. Il s'arrêta un instant,hésitant a continuer,voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas,il continua a s'approcher et la leurs lèvres se touchèrent doucement et tendrement. Il ne lui fit qu'un tout petit baiser. Il recula son visage de quelques centimètres pour voir la réaction de Britanny. Elle avait des étoiles plein les yeux,elle était émerveillée. Elle se resaissit et lui fit comprendre par regard qu'elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse encore. Il ne se fit pas prier 2 fois. Il échangèrent un long baiser langoureux…

Voila je crois que c'est un moment que beaucoup d'en vous attendez lol mais désolée je suis nul pour décrire se genre de scène donc désolée si je vous ai un peu déçu.Bizzz


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Cédric mit fin a ce baiser a contre cœur.

-on devrait peut être y aller…

Elle regarda un instant,et se remit a l'embrasser.

Après quelques baisers,

-oui je pense aussi.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois,et se mirent en route vers Poudlards.

-Avec tout ça tu m'as toujours pas montré la cabane hurlante,dit elle d un air malicieux

Il rigola

-ok très bien la prochaine fois rappel moi de ne plus t'embrasser et de te montrer cette fameuse cabane vu que tu y tiens tant.

-Mais j'aurai quand même un bisou ?

-laisse moi réfléchir…non !

Britanny fut grandement étonnée

-Même pas un tout petit ?demanda t elle

-Non plus…

-Pourquoi !

-Tu voulais voir ta cabane tu l'as verra point barre….C'est moi ou la cabane…dit-il en rigolant.

-Je ne vous croyez pas comme ça Monsieur Diggory.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi,dit il en prenant le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains juste avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois et de l'enlacer de ses bras.

-Et moi dont si tu savais,pensa t elle.

Sur la route qui menait a Poudlard ,

-Alors tu t'es décidée a me dire ce qu'il y avait dans ton paquet.

-Et curieux en plus de ça,lol. Je te le dirai dès qu'on sera a Poudlard. On pourrait aller dans la grande salle s'asseoir non ?

-Mais je te rappelle qu'on est pas dans la même maison,donc pas la même table.

-Et alors ?Si j'ai envie de m'asseoir a ta table,je m'asseoir a ta table. Na

-A vos ordres chef !

Ils se mirent a rire.

-Et aussi si ça te dérange pas,ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt j'aimerai bien que ça reste entre nous s'il te plait…

-T'es sérieuse là ?

-oui

-Pourquoi !

-On va dire que si ça ce savait tu aurais quelques petits ennuis.

-Quels genre d'ennuis ?

-Cédric…je te dirais tout ça en temps voulu si tu veux bien

-mouai…ça me plait pas tout ça mais si c'est ce que tu veux ok.

Arrivés a la grande salle de Poudlard,ils allèrent s'asseoir a la table des Poufsouffles,par chance il y avait très peu de personne et ceux qui étaient là s'en foutaient royalement .

Elle prit son paquet,le mit sur la table et en sortit un collier avec un grosse opale.

Elle le suspendait dans les airs en tenant la chaîne entre ses doigts.

-Il est très beau…dit Céd

-il appartenait a me mère…

-Pourquoi le 'appartenait a ma mère' ?je croyais que tu habitais en France avec tes 2 parents.

-oh c'est le cas mais ce sont mes parents adoptifs.

-désolé

-tu n'as pas a l'être … Je devais avoir 8 ans quand elle est morte,j'ai très peu de souvenir d'elle. Le gérant du magasin était un ami a elle. Après sa mort il a essayait de recupèrer quelques objets dont ceci.

Par politesse Cédric ne demanda pas de quel façon était morte sa mère mais il demanda quand même pour son père.

-Et ton père il vit toujours ?

-Non,mort aussi,menta t elle.

Un silence s'en suivit mais fut « intérromput » par Marie.

-oh ma chère cousine !Comment vas-tu ?fit elle d'un air faux

-Marie,qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-mais rien voyons !Pourquoi toujours croire que je te veux du mal ?Ah oui,je t'ai vue tout à l'heure dans une ruelle de magie noire ?Qu'est ce que tu faisait la bas ?

-Ce que je fais ne te regardes pas,si tu m'as vue la bas c'es que tu m'as suivie je me trompe ?

-non j'avoue mais tu sais que je me fais su soucis pour toi !Elle s'assit a coté de Britanny et lui passa un bras autour des épaules comme pour la réconfortée. Brit leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne voudrais pas que ma cousine adorée retombe dans la magie noire,tu sais que c'est pas bon pour toi. En fait tu fais toujours tes cauchemars ?Tu sais,ceux ou tu revois ta mère se faire assasinée par ton père ?Tiens comment vas t-il lui d'ailleurs ?Toujours a Azkaban je suppose ?C'est vrai que pour un mangemort,c'est sa place. Bin dis donc,tu devrais y être alors !Vu qu'il t'as fait devenir mangemort tout comme lui et puis il est vrai qu'avec tout ce qu'il t'as enseigné plus petite,tu dois être très douée…Il accepte n'importe qui dans cette école.

Britanny resta calme et silencieuse,ses yeux admirait le sol. Elle releva la tête.

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Tu aimes faire du mal au gens ?Ca te procure quoi comme satisfaction ?Allez dis moi car la je suis un peu perdue.

-tu te trompes,je n'aime pas faire du mal au gens,j'aime te faire du mal .

Britanny se leva,elle ne voulait plus rien entendre. Elle fit quelques pas mais revient dessus pour foutre une giffle monumentale a Marie.

-Tu sais quoi ?Tu fais pitié Arrels.

Et là,elle sortit de la pièce.

Cédric n'en croyait pas ses yeux…Elle…mangemort…

-Tu sais cédric,ce sera facile de l'oublier,je peux t'aider si tu veux,fit marie d'une voix langoureuse.

-CASSE TOI !

Elle sursauta et s'en alla.

Il s'en alla a son tour,s'enfermer dans son dortoir.

Le soir venu il ne l'a vit pas a la grande salle.

Il décida d'aller lui parler. Il ne préféra pas aller demander a Betty,qui devait déjà tout savoir,au risque de se faire emballer.

-ou aurai t elle bien pu aller ? …..le bibliothèque……

En effet il l'a trouva là bas,au même rayonnage ou ils s'étaient parlé quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais cette fois ci elle ne lisait pas,elle avait posait sa tête sur ses bras repliées sur un gros volume a regarder par la fenêtre.

Il s'assit en face d'elle et lui prit une main. Il remarqua que sur celle-ci il y avait quelques gouttes d'eau. De sa main,il saisit le menton de Britanny et le retourna vers lui mais elle degagea d'un geste vif.

Elle pleurait…ça lui fit un déchirement au cœur,il n'aimait pas voir les gens qu'il aimait pleurer.

-Britanny…

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Britanny,répond moi s'il te plait.

-Si c'est pour venir me dire que j'aurai pas du te mentir,qu'il vaut mieux ne plus se parler…t'inquiète je sais,pas besoin de gaspiller ta salive.

-Toi c'est ce que tu veux ?

Elle releva la tête,essuya ses larmes et fit non de la tête tel une petite fille.

-Je ne te jugerai pas,j'en ai pas le droit .Je comprend que tu ai tenu ça pour toi,après réflexion,je crois que j'aurai fait la même chose. Mais si elle n'avait pas tout dit,est ce que tu me l'aurais dit un jour ?

-oui…j'aurais juste attendu le bon moment.

-Tu as tes raisons…et si tu veux pas m'en parler,je comprendrais.

-Maintenant qu'elle t'as dit les ¾ de l'histoire je n'ai plus rien a te cacher.

Par ou commencer ?Tu connais Barty Croupton ?

-oui

-Et son fils Barty Croupton jr ?

-aussi.

-Et bien tu as en face de toi Britanny Croupton,la fille de Barty Croupton Junior et la petite fille de Barty Croupton. Comme tu le sais surement,mon père est un mangemort.Et aussi qu'étant petite j'ai reçu tout l'enseignement de la magie noire. Mes parents se disputaient souvent même si mon père était souvent absent .ça lui plaisait pas bcp cet enseignement. Un soir ils se sont disputés comme jamais ils ne s'étaient disputés .j'ai appris par le gérant de la boutique de l'autre jour qu'en fait il croyait qu'elle elle trompait. Ce qui est faux d'après lui. Et elle savait aussi qu'il voulait m'infliger la marque,pour que je sois toujours fidèle a son Maître. Du coup comme elle voulait s'interposer,il l'a tué. Il m'a emmenait voir son Maître et j ai reçu la marque. Mais ils ont été dénoncé lui et les autres mangemorts par la femme d'un d'ente eux. Donc me voila envoyée en France dans une famille d'acceuil ou j'ai vécu jusqu'ici. Après tu connais la suite…c'est depuis ce jour que j'ai envie de me venger.

-Tu compte t'y prendre comment ?

-Je ne sais pas encore…faut voir si il sort un jour d'Azkaban…Tu vois maintenant pourquoi j'ai pas envie que ça se sache pour nous 2,il se pourrait que certaine personnes se servent de toi pour m'avoir,ils sont quelques une sur mon dos maintenant.Tu m'en veut vraiment pas de t'avoir menti ?

-Non,du tout mais a l'avenir si il y encore quelque chose dans le genre,tu sais que je sui là.

-Merci,dit-elle timidement.

Il lui sourit,se leva,elle se leva a son tour et il l'a pris dans ses bras en lui donant des petits bisoux sur son front.

Soudain un bruit étrange se fit entendre.

-ça c'est mon ventre,fit le jeune fille.

-Viens avec moi,on va te trouver quelques chose a manger.

-Ou ça ?

-Dans les cuisines…

désolée,je sais qu'il est un peu bcp chiant ce chapitre


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Caroline :amie de Cédric

Kelly :autre amie de Cédric

Octobre et Novembre passèrent très vite et os deux tourtereaux filaient le parfait amours,sans que cela ne se sache.

Décembre arriva et lors d'un souper,Dumbledore annonça aux élèves :

-Cette année comme vous le savez déjà,il eu un petite rire,nous accueillons les élèves de Beauxbâtons. Pour célébrer le lien qui rapproche les 2 écoles,un al de Noël aura lieu cette année.

Une acclamation de joie émise par les élèves se fit entendre. Il fit un signe de la main pour les faire taire.

-Bien évidement,la tenue de bal est obligatoire,mais cessons de parler de cela,j'entend vos ventres crier famines…Sur ce bonne appétit !

Lorsque le repas fut terminés,Britanny attendit que tous les élèves soient sortis.

Cédric,voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas,trouva un prétexte pour rester a table. Lorsqu'elle se leva,il fit de même en laissant ses amis plantés là.

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?demanda Caroline a Dave.

-J'sais pas,dit-il en haussent les épaules

-Pourquoi il lui parle a ELLE ?Plein de fille voudraient ne serai ce qu'échanger 1 mots avec lui et lui il choisit ça ! intervint Kelly

-Qu'est ce que vous avez contre,les filles ?Elle est plutôt jolie je trouve

-C'et normal,tu es un mec,mais elle est a Serpentard ! C'est pas une maison a fréquenter,elle pourrait facilement l'influencer…Et sa cousine,t'as vu sa cousine !Elle saute sur tout ce qui bouge ! cria presque Kelly

-Elle est pas forcement comme elle tu sais et puis Céd e pas du genre a se faire facilement influencer tu sais… lui répondit Dave

-Tout a fait d'accord avec kelly,répondit Caroline.

-On verra…

Quelques mètres devant eux

-Alors jolie demoiselle,avez-vous déjà repéré quelqu'un pour vous accompagner au bal?Demanda Cédric a sa petite amie.

-hummm…attend que je réfléchisse…oui un beau jeune homme de Poufsouffle.

-Je le connais ?

-Je pense que oui…c'est même sur. Il fait craquer toute les filles,surtout moi,alors tu dois le connaître.

Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs n'ayant aucun but précis

Le trio,

-Mais de quoi ils parlent ?questionna Kelly

-Faudrait peut être les suivre non ? proposa Caroline

-Bonne idée,acquieça son amie

Dave les suivit a contre cœur mais était quand même curieux de savoir ce qu'il traficotait avec.

-Ca se pourrait qu'ils sortent ensemble ?demanda t il

-Bien sur que non !Jamais il fréquenterai avec une Serpentard ! répondit avec horreur Caroline

-Ca va je ne fais que demander !

-Quand vous aurez fini vous 2 !

Cédric fit semblant de réfléchir

-Non je ne vois pas qui c'est…

-Tu es sur ?

Elle avança vers lui,passa sa main dans ses cheveux et posa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres.

-Je croyais qu'on pouvait pas en « public » ?

-C'est le cas mais on est que tout les 2…fit elle au creux de son oreille.

Il lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue,encore un,un peu plus bas,et encore un,encore plus bas,tout ça pour arriver a la bouche de sa petite amie.

Le trio qui les suivaient de prés quand tout a coup le couple s'arrêta. Ils se cachèrent a l'angle d'un couloir.

Ils furent tout les 3 surpris de voir la jeune fille se rapprocher aussi prés de Cédric,encore plus surpris de la voir l'embrasser sans que celui-ci ne prosteste.

A la vue de cette scène,sans crier gare,Kelly sortit de sa cachette.

-Cédric ! Comment as-tu pu ! dit elle en faisant de grande enjambée pour rejoindre le couple.

Tout deux sursautèrent en attendant crier une jeune fille que Cédric pu reconnaître rapidement.

-Comment as-tu oser faire ça !

-De quoi es ce que tu parles ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !

Kelly hurlait maintenant

-Mais enfin calme toi !

-Non je me calmerait pas ! Tant que tu ne m'aura pas expliqué ce que tu fais avec cette…cette…je trouve même pas de mots pour la « décrire » !

Les 2 autres sortirent a leur tour de leur cachette.

-Non je ne t'expliquerai pas,dit il calmement. Et puis qu'est ce que vous faites la ?Vous nous suiviez ?

-c'est-à-dire que euh…juste un tout ptit peu,déclara Caroline toute timide.

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ?Surtout toi Dave,ça me déçois.

Dave prit la parole

-Excuse Céd,mais on te trouvait bizarre depuis quelques temps,quand on voulait t'en parler,tu faisait semblant de rien. On se posait des questions,on est venus chercher des réponses.

-Bien…

Il se tourna vers Britanny et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Au point ou nous en sommes il n'y a plus qu'une chose a faire…mais vous devez me promette que vous ne le direz a personne !

-Ils acquiessèrent tout 3 de la tête,a contre cœur pour Kelly mais devait le faire pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

-Ok…Et bien Cédric et moi sortons ensemble depuis environs 2 mois et demi,c'est tout simple.

-Céd…pourquoi tu nous en a rien dit ?On est tes amis tu peux tout nous dire…fit caroline

-je sais mais ça c'est sa volonté et puis d'un côté ça valait mieux…je savais que vous la détestiez a votre façon de la regarder et de parler d'elle,les filles…mais toi Dave tu aurais t'en douter,vu que tu étais là quand on m'a dit qui elle était.

-mouai…j'y avait pas pensé.

-Cédric…on ne l'a déteste pas c'est juste quelle est a Serpentard et tu sais combien on les aimes pas mais si t'es heureux avec elle alors on fera un effort…Après tout peut être qu'elle n'est pas si mauvaise que ça…A partir de maintenant,on essayera d' être 'copine',n'est ce pas kelly ?

-Ah euh wai…Tu nous en veux pas trop cédric ?

-Non vous inquiétez pas je vous pardonne.

-Merci !Excuse nous pour notre comportement.

-C'est rien je vous dis !

Elle jeta dans les bras de cédric. Britanny les dévisagea.

Kelly se retira d'un coup

-Oh désolée,j'oubliai,maintenant,c'est le tiens,dit elle avec un sourire.

-Bon les gars,c'est pas tout ça mais on devrait rejoindre nos dortoirs.

-Wai t'as raison,lui répondit Caroline.

Sur le chemin des dortois,les 2 potes parlèrent ensemble et bizarement les filles aussi !Ce qui étonna fortement cédric.

-Alors,Britanny,tu vas avec céd au bal je suppose ?

-Et bien oui

-Ca lui ferai plaisir qu'on s'entendent bien,pourquoi on irait pas ensemble chercher nos robes pour le bal pendant la sortie a Prés-Aux-Lards ?

-Bonne idée !

A la demande des 2 autres filles,Britanny leur raconta comment s'est produite la renconte entre elle et Cédric depuis le début jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Voila enfin un new chapitre. J'suis en manque d'inspiration bouhouh !


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Le jour de la sortie de Prés-aux-lard arriva et se passa parfaitement. Cédric,Dave,Caroline,Kelly et Britanny avaient passé leur journée ensemble et étaient allait boire une bierreaubeurre en fin d'après-midi. Revenus a Poudlard,ils avaient fini la journée dans le parc de l'école a discuter. Le nuit était arrivée,après que Cédric et elle cessaient de jouer comme deux grand enfants,il l'avait raccompagnée comme toujours a sa salle commune. Entrée a l'intérieur, elle s'était mise au lit tout de suite,elle avait retiré ses chaussures et son gilet mais avait laissé son jeans et son t-shirt. Vers minuit alors que tout le monde était en train de dormir,elle se leva remit ce quelle avait retiré auparavant,descendit du dortoir et sortit de la salle commune. Elle marcha le long d'un long couloir assez éclairé qui menait au 3 éme étage.

-Britanny !

Elle se retourna vivement et pu voir qu'il s'agissait de Cédric.

-Quoi ?demanda t elle

-Et tu me demande 'quoi' ?

Je te signale que tu devrais pas être là. Qu'est ce que tu fais !

- mais rien…

-alors retourne a ton dortoir !

-mais comme il s'énerve !Quelle mouche t'as piqué ?

-rien…juste que Rogue m'as mis une retenue samedi prochain pour devoir rendu en retard,enfin soit…qu'est ce que tu attends pour retourner a ton dortoir ?

-bah là j'attend que tu t'en aille pour pouvoir continuer ma « promenade ».

-ah bin c'est cool car ta promenade tu ne pourras pas la continuer tant que je serai là.

-très bien.

Elle tourna les talons vers une statue qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin. Et prononça le mot de passe :

-limace baveuse !

La statue se mit a bouger de quelques centimètres pour donner l'accès au passage secret.

Elle allait s'engouffrer dans le passage quans :

-Britanny je te préviens !Si tu entre la dedans crois moi tu l'aura ta retenue cette fois ci !

Elle hésita quelques instants puis revint sur ses pas pour faire face a Cédric

-C'est pas parce que tu as les nerfs que t'es obligé de les passer sur moi !Je t'ai rien fait que je sache !

-Si !Tu me désobéis !

-Je te désobéit ? hahaha très drôle je suis pliée en 4 ! Parce que je sors avec quelqu'un, ça y est je suis son ptit toutou! Pfff n'importe quoi ! J'aurai tout entendu !

Maintenant Britanny aussi avait les nerfs.

Le temps qu'il se calme un peu,quelques minutes passèrent

-Bon et bien si tu n'as plus rien a me dire,au revoir !

-Britanny excuse moi…

-Je ne veux pas de tes excuses.

Et elle alla s'engouffrer dans le passage de la statue.

Il laissa passer un instant pendant lequel,il du choisir entre la suivre,se faire pardonner et voir si il ne lui arrivé rien ou repartir faire sa ronde,la laisser aller,après tout,elle ne l'avait pas écouté…si elle avait des problèmes s'était de sa faute. Justement…Et si elle avait des problèmes ?Si il lui arrivait quelques chose ?Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie…

Après 5 bonne minutes de réflexion,il avança vers la statue,prononça a son tour le mots de passe et se lança a la recherche de la jeune fille.

Après,une marche de 10 minutes au moins,elle vu un peu plus loin,une lueur…lueur produite par un bougie,pensa t elle. Elle accéléra le pas,mais s'arrêta net quand elle entendit quelqu'un ou quelque chose courir derrière elle. Elle fit volte face,s'arma de sa baguette et attendit que ça se rappoche. Les pas se turent,quelqu'un prononça un 'Lumos !'.

N'ayant pas le temps,britanny demanda :

-Qui est là ?

-Britanny c'est toi ?

-Cédric ?mais qu'est ce que tu fais la !Tu devais pas faire ta ronde ?

-Si…mais ne sachant pas ou tu allais,je me suis quelque peu inquiété pour toi…

-Comme toujours…comme tu peux me voir je n'ai rien alors c'était pas la peine de venir !

-euh oui…je vois que t'es en colère contre moi donc je vais repartir faire ma ronde alors…désolé d'avoir été désagréable tout a l'heure et désolé de ma faire du soucis pour toi…a l'avenir je me mêlerait pu de tes affaires,tu es une grande fille,tu sais te débrouiller.

Malgré le noir,il pu voir une lueur dans les yeux de sa petite amie.

Il commença a partir,quand elle dis tout bas :

-Reste avec moi stp…

Même si elle l'avait dit pour elle,il l'entendit et parut étonné. Il dû redemander une 2eme fois.

-Pardon ?

-Tu veux pas rester avec moi s'il te plait ?

A cet instant,elle ne paraissait plus comme la fille qui porte tout son passé sur le dos,mais comme une petite fille apeurée. Un sourire se dessina sur la bouche du jeune homme.

-Je pensais te connaître un minimum mais je pensais pas que tu pouvait changer d'humeur en un clin d'œil,di il en rigolant.

-Tu m'en veux pas trop ?demanda sa petite amie d'une petite voix..

-Il faudra te faire pardonner,dit il d'un air sérieux.

Elle lui jeta un regard inquiet.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas,un calin me suffira amplement.

Elle lui sourit,elle fut soulagée. Elle « s'enfonça » dans les bras de son chéri.

Il lui caressa les cheveux et lui dit au creux de l'oreille.

-Je t'aime.

Celle qui était a Serpentard,s'arrêta de respirer durant une fraction de seconde. En 3 mois,c'était la 1ere fois qu'il le lui disait. Là,elle était vraiment heureuse.

Tout ce qu'elle trouva a lui répondre :

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Pas beaucoup d'originalité quand même Britanny,se dit elle à elle-même.

-Bon euh tu allais ou en fait ?

-Merde !J'vais être en retard !Viens vite !

Elle commença a courir,lui aussi d'ailleurs pour le suivre.

Ils arrivèrent a la fin du tunnel,passèrent la « lueur » et entrèrent dans une pièce éclairée par plusieurs bougies.

-En retard Croupton,dit une voix que Cédric avait déjà entendue.

Il s'agissait du gérant de la boutique de magie noire.

-Oui je sais,désolée,un imprévu.

-Est-ce que tu as amené l'imprévu avec toi ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

Il désigna Cédric d'un signe de tête.

-Euh oui…

-Ce n'est pas très prudent de ta part…Est-ce que tu lui a dit au moins que si vous vous faites attraper,vous seriez renvoyés de Poudlard ?

-Non…oublié ce détail…mais on se fera pas renvoyer vu que tu es avec nous,n'est ce pas ? di t elle d'un air complice.

-Bien sûr que non ! Ta mère m'en aurait voulu si il t'arrivait quelque chose !Par ailleurs,paix a son âme,dit le vieux gérant en faisant un signe de croix.

Elle eut un petit rire intérieure.

Phank Venu les rejoindre et ils se mirent tout les 4 en route vers leur destination.

-Britanny ? Britanny ou ont va ?demanda Cédric tout bas

-Chez moi…

Le garçon fut surpris mais ne posa pas d'autre question .

-Alors mon garçon comment t'appelles tu ?demanda le gérant a l'adresse de Cédric.

-Cédric,Monsieur,Cédric Diggory.

-oh non pas de monsieur avec moi mon jeune ami,appelle moi Ralphy et ça ira.

Céd acquiesa d'un signe de tête.

Après une longue marche,trop longue pour Phank ,ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison,non,un manoir…

1ere dispute du couple !lol

je suis contente lol

j'hesitait a mettre ce chapitre mais bon si je le mettait pas,je me suis dis qu'après il ne resterait plus rien.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Ils avancèrent vers la grand porte d'entrée. Ralphy (le gérant si vous aviez déjà oublié lol) frappa 3 fois. Une dame âgée de la cinquantaine vint leur ouvrir la porte.

-Ah c'est vous ! Entrez.

Ils entrèrent tout les quatre dans l'immense hall.

-Allez vous asseoir dans le salon,Lady Mc Grégy et moi avons a parler un instant.

Les 3 autres s'éxécutaires. Phank et Cédric s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre sans se dire un mots. Britanny,elle,examina la pièce avec grand soin. Elle se dirigea vers l'étagère ou était disposé un certain nombre important de livres. Après avoir lu les titres des ouvrages,elle s'arrêta un instant,pris un vieux bouquin tout poussiéreux et alla s'asseoir a coté de Cédric.

Ella passa délicatement sa main sur la couverture du livre pour faire partir la poussière.

Le titre disait : « Trésor d'un Princesse ».Elle ouvrit le livre et feuilleta furtivement les pages. Arrivé a la fin,

-Le livre préféré de ma mère,un livre pour enfant…Livre que sa mère lui lisait et qu'elle me lisait aussi pour m'endormir le soir…

Cédric la regardait attentivement…

-Alors si ce livre est ici,c'est que l'on est chez toi ?

-Exactement,c'est ce que je t'ai dit tantôt,fit elle avec un doux sourire qu'il aimé tant.

Phank émit un grognement en voyant la scène.

Lady Mc Grégy et Ralphy revinrent de la cuisine.

-Voila tout est réglé,il ne manque plus que notre invité ! déclara le vieux.

-Qui est… ? demanda Céd

-Monsieur Bartémius Croupton,Ministre au département de la coopération magique international,lui répondit Brit d'un ton solennel.

Ils restèrent tout les 5 silencieux jusqu'au moment ou l'on sonna la porte.

Mc Grégy alla ouvrir la porte et invita l'homme a entrer dans le salon.

-Je suis vraiment navré ma chère Victoria mais je n'ai pu su venir plus tôt…Alors quel est le problème cette fois ci ?

Il tourna son regard vers les occupants du salon.

-Oh je vois que vous avez de la visite,je vais vous laisser al…

-Non restez mon ami,ces personnes voudraient vous parler…

-Bien !Bien !

-Barty,une tasse de thé ?Messieurs ?Les enfants ?

-oh et bien ce ne sera pas de refus,merci.

-Asseyez vous Barty voyons !

Il alla s'asseoir sur un siège seule,a côté de celui ou se trouvait Phank.

-Alors de quoi voulez vous me parler ?Et qui êtes vous ?

-Cette jeune personne que vous voyez là,il désigna Britanny,voulez vous rencontrer en personne et vous faire part de son existence.

Elle se leva,sortit une photos de sa poche et lui tendit. Il l'a prit,l'a regarda et parut troublé.

-Ou…ou…avez eu cette photographie ?

-Ma mère me l'a donné.

-Qui est vote mère !

-La femme sur cette photos.

-ce n'est pas possible !

-Alors vous n'étiez vraiment pas au courant que voter fils était marié ?

-Jamais on ne m'en a parlé !

-Et bien maintenant je vous le dis...Bartémius Croupton Jr est bien votre fils ?

-oui,dit il a contre cœur.

-Alors…Bonsoir grand-père….

Il parut éffrayé.

-Et…et qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

-rien

-Rien !

-Bin oui rien…je voulez juste que vous preniez connaissance de mon existence.

Il paraisait maintenant indigné.

-Est-ce que Dumbledore sait que vous êtes ici ?

-non…

-Nous allons l'en informer alors. Et puis direction St mangouste.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Ne discutez pas je vous prie !

Lady Mc Grégy arriva a se moment.

-Désolé madame affaire urgente a régler.

Il avança prés de la cheminée. Et dit aux 2 jeunes d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette vous rejoindre le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Messieurs,il sont entre de bonnes mains,vous pouvez disposer.

Ils obéirent,le vieux murmura un 'fais attention' a la jeune fille.

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore,qui était occupée avec la pensine.

-Albus,pardonnez cette intrusion a cette heure si tardive mais…

Dumbledore se retourna vers lui,puis vers les les jeunes,

-Que faites vous ici ?

-Justement,Albus,mais avant de vous expliquer,permettez moi de vous demander si je peux emmener la jeune fille avec nous a St Mangouste ?

-Ma foi,si il le faut. Monsieur Diggory,vous pouvez retourner a votre dortoir.

-Si je vais,il vient avec ! intervint la jeune fille.

Les 2 hommes se regardèrent un moment et Barty ajouta :

-Bien venait avec…vous êtes le fils d'Amos Diggory ?

-Oui,monsieur.

-Ah je vois…votre père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous…en bien je vous assure.

Ils utilisèrent encore une foi la poudre de cheminette et parvinrent a St Mangouste.

Barty accéléra le pas vers le bureau du Docteur Edouard Kopper.

Il ne frappa même pas et entra dans le bureau.

-Edouard j'ai besoin de vous !

-Très bien,en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

-Je voudrais faire un test pour voir si c'est du même sang !

-Je vois,allons y.

Ils sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers une chambre.

Le médecin fit allonger Croupton sur un lit.

-Qui est l'autre personne ?

Dumbledore poussa légèrement Britanny en avant.

-Mademoiselle ?Allongé vous je vous prie.

Les 2 Croupton allongés,le médecin prit une seringue et chacun a leur tour (avec une seringue différente) il tira un flacon de sang de leur bras et les plaça dans des 'bols'.

Il récita une formule,deux espèce de fil de couleur bleuâtre sortirent chacun d'un bol.Ils montèrent doucement vers le haut puis commençèrent a se rapprocher petit a petit pour finir par s'entrelacer.

-C'est formel,cette jeune demoiselle et vous avez le même sang.

Barty resta silencieux. Il fit sortir le Directeur de Poudlard,Diggory fils et le médecin de la pièce. Il commença a parler avec Britanny,ou plutôt la questionner sur son identité,sur ce qu'elle savait de ses parents,de sa vie après l'enferment de son père,ect.

Ils sortirent tout deux de la chambre alors qu'il était 2h25 du matin.

-Il se fait tard,Barty,nous devrions rentrer,dit Dumbledore en les voyant.

-oui juste,mais avant Britanny,je voulais te dire que si tu avais besoin de quoi que ce soit,je suis là ;tu peux faire appel a moi.

-Tout a l'heure vous sembliez effrayé a la découverte de mon existence et maintenant vous me proposez votre aide…Vous avez rejeté votre fils mais vous voulez aider votre petite fille ?Pourquoi ?

-Je dois dire qu'avant t'avoir parlé,je ne voulais rien savoir sur toi,ni même entendre parler de toi,mais maintenant,je sais que tu ne ressemble par entièrement a ton père,du moins j'éspère que tu ne me trahira pas comme lui. Tu as beaucoup de son caractère mais tu dois sûrement tenir beaucoup de ta mère aussi,même si je ne l'ai pas connu…

Elle lui sourit et lui dit au revoir avant de retourner a Poudlard

-Bonne nui grand père,lui dit elle.

Encore une fois il fut étonnée mais finit par lui sourire.

Revenus a Poudlard,Cédric et Brit dire au revoir au professeur Dumbledore.

Tout en marchant,

-Cédric ?

-Hum ?

-tu veux pas dormir avec moi ?dit elle d'une toute petite voix comme quand ils était dans le tunnel.

-Euh wai bien sur.

-Enfin je veux dire dormir mais rien que dormir…je n'est pas d'autre idée derrière la tête tu sais.

Ils se mirent a rire,Marchèrent jusqu'à la salle commune des Préfet en chef et montèrent se coucher.

Un new chapitre rien que pour vous !

Pour ceux qui ne le savez pas encore (ce que j'en doute mais bon) Céd est préfet en chef.

C'est une idée ou mes chapitres deviennent ennuyeux ?Peut être parce que c'ets moi qui les écrit…Fin bon,prochain chapitre,le Bal !

Si vous avez des question n'hésitait pas a me les poser ;)

Et si vous avez des fanfic,faite le moi savoir,car j'adore en lire !


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Le jour du bal arriva. Britanny et Betty descendirent de la tour d'astronomie pour aller manger. En chemin,Brit vu Cédric et ils allèrent encore une fois comme de nombreuses fois avant,découvrir un placard a balais (c'est intime comme dirait Rita skeeter dans Hp et la coupe de feu lol).Peu de temps après,elle rejoingna betty dans un couloir.

-Alors,fit Betty, quand tu as dormis avec Céd,vous avez…. ?

-Non

-Pourquoi ! C'est nul.

-J'étais pas d'humeur pour une partie de jambes en l'air,contrairement a toi.

Elles arrivèrent dans l'escalier du hall et s'apprêtèrent a aller dans la grande salle,lorqu'elle virent un groupe de personnes devant le porte d'entrée. Elles se regardèrent une seconde et descendirent avec un grand sourire sur le bout des lèvres accueillir cette troupe de personne. Lorqu'elles étaient au bas de l'escalier,Céd arrivait avec Dave.

-Oh ma chérie !Tu nous a tellement manqué !dit Claudia en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

-Maman !Qu'es ce que vous faites là ? lui répondit Brit en serrant sa mère dans ses bras et puis son père,Stéphane.

-Tu nous a parlé du bal, et ont s'est dit ta mère,les autres parents et moi que ce serait bien de se revoir après quelques mois,lui dit celui-ci.

-C'est une très bonne idée papa !

-Ohhhhh ma ptite fille adorée !dit une autre femme,Malika,en serrant Arrels dans ses bras aussi.

-Bonjour ptite sœur,dit un jeun homme d'une vingtaine d'année a Marie.

-Salut,lui répondit elle d'un ton irritant.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers Britanny.

-Bonjour ma puce,avec un sourire chaleureux

-Mickael ! en lui sautant dans les bras.

Cédric qui n'était pas loin regarda d'un regard noir la scène,il ne supportait pas qu'on touche a sa chérie.

-Le mec là bas n'a pas l'air d'être content…déclara le dénommé Mickael.

-Qui ça ?

-Lui là bas,fit un désignant Cédric.

-Oh lui !C'est normal…

-Ton ptit ami ?

-Vi…

Il fit un clin d'œil a britanny.

-Et Marie n'a pas encore essayé de te le piquer ?

-Oh que si !

-Toujours pas changé

-Et non toujours pas

Ils rirent discrétement ensemble.

Cédric était mauvais,comment pouvait elle rire avec lui et l'enlacer ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver de réponse,qu'elle s'avança vers lui avec sa famille.

-Cédric ?

-Hum ?fit il grognon.

-Monsieur est grognon a ce que je vois….pas grave. Cédric,je voudrait te présenter mes parents. Voici Claudia,ma mère et Stéphane,mon père. Maman,papa…Voici Cédric,mon petit ami…

Ils se serrèrent la main tout les 3.Apparament Cédric plaisait bien a ses parent et c'étaient réciproque.

-Ah oui Céd,j'allais oublier,voici Mickael,le frère d'Arrels,mon cousin…que je considère comme mon frère…et rien d'autre au cas ou,dit elle en insistant sur les derniers mots.

Ils ses serrèrent la main aussi.

Ils allèrent dans la grande salle,tous manger a la même table et parlèrent. Même si Céd n'aimait pas le fait que Mickael était assez proche de Brit,il le trouvait assez sympathique.

Vers 17h30,Brit et Betty allèrent ce préparer pour le bal.

Elles eurent besoin de 2h pour se maquiller,choisir leur robe et s'habiller.

19h30,betty décida de descendre.

-Brit moi,j'y vais tu devrais te dépêcher sinon tu vas être en retard !

-Je sais,je sais mais je n'arrive pas a me décider pour la coiffure…Tiens au fait tu y vas avec qui ?

-Drago Malfoy,dit elle avec vantardise

-oh je vois…et Arrels ?

-Benjamin Jugles,un serdaigle,bon je descend

-ok je te rejoins tout a l'heure.

Après un quart d'heure d'hésitation,elle opta pour un chignon haut entourait d'un ruban de couleur argentée,laissant s'échapper quelques mèches de cheveux bouclées.

Elle descendit dans la salle commune et vu un écrin posé sur la table. Elle s'approcha et lut le mots qui était accompagné :

-Britanny,le père noel est passé a l'avance (comme disent les moldus) et m'a demandé de te remettre ceci. J'éspère qu'il te plait. Rendez vous au bal,Je t'aime,cédric.

Elle prit l'écrint,l'ouvrit et fut émerveillée. Jamais elle n'avait vu un aussi beau bijoux. Un collier parcemé de diamants.

Elle le mit,voyant l'heure elle fila en vitesse dans le hall. Quand elle y arriva,il n'y avait personne. Elle s'approcha des grandes porte de grande salle, et les poussa. A cet instant,tout le monde se tus,plus aucune mouche ne voulaient (il y en a a Poudlard ?mdr),tous les regard étaient braqué sur elle. Britanny avait la bouche entre-ouverte et le souflle coupé.

-Ne panique pas Briattanny,garde calme,respire voila,tu vas repérer cédric et va gentiment aller le rejoindre. Juste après avoir pensé ça,elle s'exécute. Elle le repèra a une table a droite de l'allée centrale,il était en compagnie de Dave,Kelly,Caroline et de d'autres amis qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avança lentement dans l'allée. Tous les regard était encore braqué sur elle. Elle préféra baisser les yeux au sol tout en continuant a avancer. Sur son passage,les gens parlaient. Certains disaient qu'elle était belle,d'autres l'envié,ou encore la fusillait du regard comme Marie par exemple. Les gens recommencèrent a parler normalement. Elle arriva enfin a la table de Cédric,elle leva les yeux vers celui-ci. Céd était bouche-bée devant une telle beauté. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour la décrire. Il fini par sortir un 'whaaaa'

-Je vais le prendre comme un compliment,plaisanta t elle.

-S'en est un,dit il toujours hypnotisé par sa beauté. Tu es magnifique…et 'cor le mots es faible.

Elle se sentit rougir.

Dumbledore annonça :

-Bien,étant donné que tout le monde est présent la 1ere danse peux commencer. Je vais donc demander aux demoiselles de Beauxbâtons de venir ouvrir ce bal en compagnie de leur cavaliers.

Britanny était inquiète,on ne l'avait pas mise au courant.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas,Céd lui prit la main et l'emmena sur la piste de danse.

La musique commença et les couples dansèrent. Quelques minutes après le début de la chanson,d'autres couples vinrent se joindre a eux. Elle put voir sa mère et son père notamment. Au milieu de la chanson ,

-Je vois que le cadeau du père noel t'as plus…

-oh que oui,tu es un ange,tu aurais pas du,ça a dû te coûter une fortune !

-Rien n'est trop beau pour la femme que j'aime…lui dit il sensuellement prés de l'oreille.

-Femme ? J'en suis pas encore là.

Il rigola quand elle eut ça.

Elle posa sa tête contre son torce et écouta les battement de son cœur.

-Tu sais que là t'es entrain de prouver a tout le monde qu'on belle et bien ensemble ?

-oui je sais,c'est pas grave

-Ah bon ?

-Maintenant que mon grand père c'est qui je suis,il m'a promis une protection assurée.

-On peux vivre notre amour au grand jour alors ?

Elle hocha la tête en signe de réponse.

C'est alors qu'il baissa un peu la tête pour aller capturée les lèvres de sa bien aimée.

Ce qui surpris beaucoup d'élèves pour ne pas dire tous,ainsi que les professeur.

Un poufsouffle et une serpentarde ensemble ? Cette histoire allait faire du bruit dans Poudlard.

La chanson finie,Mickael arriva prés du couple,

-Puis je inviter ta cavalière ?

-Certainement,lui répondit cédric avec un sourire franc.

Après une danse avec son « frère » se fut au tour de son père et puis de son grand père,Barty Croupton lui-même. Après toutes ces danses,Brit n'en pouvait plus. Mais une main glacial lui prit le bras,puis l'entoura la taille.

-Malfoy ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je danse ça ne se voit pas ?

-Qui te dit que je veux danser avec toi !

-Moi.

Elle essaya de se dégager mais en vain.

-La petite fille est prise au piège ?

Cédric ayant vu la scène intervena.

-Excuse moi Malfoy,j'ai envie d'une danse avec MA cavalière.Va te trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Et il le dégagea.

Une merveilleuse soirée venait de prendre fin.

Il était 2h30 quand le couple sortit de la grande salle.

-Je peux encore dormir avec toi cette nuit?

-Bien sûr mais je te préviens je suis crevé alors t'étonne pas si je prend toute la place dans le lit.

-Oh tu es vraiment crevé ?

-Euh ça dépend…Pourquoi ?

-J'avais juste envie de faire de gros calins ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par gros calins ?

-Viens je vais te montrer dit elle avant de l'embrasser avec passion et de l'emmener dans la chambre spéciale préfet de son petit ami…

Voila pour le bal !J'espère que ca vous a plus !


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Dans un chambre de Préfet au 5 ème étage,une jeune fille se réveilla doucement,bercée par quelques rayons de soleil que laissait entrer la fenêtre. Elle s'étira toute endormie et se retourna de l'autre côté. C'est alors qu'elle sentit un souffle chaud mais doux sur son visage. Elle ouvrit un œil et le referma. Puis elle ouvrit les deux yeux pour bien distinguer qui se trouvait a ses côtés.

-Bonjour toi,lui dit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien maintenant.

Elle essaya de répondre mais c'est plutôt un grognement qu'il put entendre,ce qui le fit sourire.

-Bien dormit ?

Elle hocha la tête affirmativement en signe de réponse.

Il se rapprocha d'elle,collant son corps contre le sien et lui fit un léger bisou sur le front.

Quand la jeune fille sentit le corps de son amoureux contre le sien,elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait sur elle que le drap du lit. C'est là qu'elle se rappela les évènements de la veille. Voilà,maintenant,elle aussi avait eu sa 1ere fois. Elle sortit de ses pensées,sourit a l'homme qu'elle aimait et lui rendit son baiser sur les lèvres.

-Pas trop déçue parla nuit d'hier soir ?

-Déçue ? Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ?C'est le plus beau moment de ma vie jusqu'ici !

Il sourit de plus belle en entendant sa réponse. Britanny s'étira une nouvelle fois,couvrit son corps d'un drap et se leva. Cédric l'a regarda amoureusement se lever. Elle se dirigea vers a porte de la chambre mais s'arrêta tout d'un coup ,tout en se retournant :

-Je fais comment pour mes vêtements?

Cédric se releva sur ses coudes et l'interrogea du regard.

-Je ne vais pas mettre ma robe de bal,ce serait discret dans Poudlard,quoi que si je veux me faire remarquer c'est le truc a faire.

-Ah…oui juste,lui répondit il encore tout endormi lui aussi.

-Et je ne peux tout de même pas me balader dans cette tenue non plus ;en se regardant avec quoi elle était vêtue ;a moins que ce ne te dérange pas que je sorte ainsi …

Cédric se leva d'un bon comme si il avait eu une décharge éléctrique.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Comme elle se sentait bien dans ses bras si protecteur,rien ne pouvait lui arriver quand il l'enlaçait comme ça.

-Toi tu restes ici,je vais aller chercher tes affaires. J'ai pas envie que ma petite amie se balade a moitié nue dans le collège…En plus ça grouille de mec de tous les côtés.

-Jaloux a ce que je vois,demanda t elle d'un air malicieux.

-Moi ?Mais non ? indigné par la question

-Très bien,alors je vais aller chercher mes affaires moi-même,en ouvrant la porte.

Il referma la porte d'un coup sec d'une main avant qu'elle ne puisse franchir la porte.

-Non !Je vais y aller !

-Et pourquoi ça ?encore plus malicieusement qu'avant pour le faire avouer qu'il était jaloux.

-Réfléchissons…J'ai vu comment les mecs te regardaient hier soir !S'ils te voyaient comme ça,ils te tourneraient autour sans arrêt.

-Oh c'est pas mal ça,ça fait longtemps…

-J'suis pas d'accord !

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur,vais pas y aller comme ça ;dit elle en s'approchant de ses lèvres pour les capturer ;mais avant… ;elle s'arrêta un instant ;avoue que tu es jaloux.

Il l'a regarda dans les yeux,elle en fut troublée d'ailleurs .

-OK,je suis jaloux,j'avoue. Il y a de quoi,je sais comment sont les mecs ici,j'ai eu quelques écos. Tu plais a plus d'un et…J'supporte pas ;Britanny sourit timidement a ses paroles ;On sort ensemble,tu es avec moi,tu es a moi…Ok je sais ça fait super possessif mais c'est la vérité d'un côté. Je veux pas te perdre,je veux pas que tu me quittes pour un autre ;il lui prit le visage entre les mains ;Je t'aime Britanny,je veux passer un bon bout de ma vie avec toi…

Brit avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Ce qu'il venait de dire l'avait vraiment touchée,fort heureusement d'ailleurs.

-Je vous aime Cédric Diggory,dit elle avant de l'embrasser.

Mais ce fut de courte durée car il l'a prit dans ses bras de façon a ce qu'elle passe ses jambes autour de sa taille,avant que celui-ci l'allongea sur le lit.

Il « l'embrassa »,effleurant ses lèvres et les mordillants,ce qui ne déplaisait vraiment pas a sa girl friend.

-Hum…Céd…,su t elle dire entre 2 baisers.

-Oui mon Ange ?fit il d'une voix très sensuel qui la fit fondre littéralement pendant qu'il continuait a l'embrasser,descendant vers son coup.

-Mes affaires.

-Pardon ?

Il faudrait aller chercher mes affaires.

-Oh…,l'air déçu.

-Tu n'auras qu'a demander a Betty qu'elle t'apportes quelques fringues.

-très bien…J'vais prendre une douche.

Il sortit de la chambre direction la salle de bain et y prit une douche vite fait.

Quand il eut fini,il retourna dans sa chambre pour y déposer son linge sale. Il soutit bêtement quand il l'a vu se regarder dans le miroir,relevant ses cheveux pour voir ce que ça donné. Un sourire amoureux,rêveur. Comment ne pas avoir un sourire béat quand la femme que vous aimez se trouve devant vous ne portant qu'une chemise qui vous appartiens ?

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur…d'envie.

Il l'a trouvait tellement belle,tellement sexy dans cette chemise,dans ses gestes,dans son attitude.

Se regardant encore une fois,la petite fille de Barty Croupton,remarqua qu'on l'observait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle,sourit pour elle-même et recommença a se regarder dans le miroir.

-On se rince l'œil Monsieur Diggory ?

-Hum ?lui répondit il d'un ton rêveur. Oui et je dois dire que ce que je vois ne me déplait pas.

Elle s'avança vers lui tel un tigresse avance vers sa proie (j'exagère un peu là lol).Et le regarda d'un air séducteur.

-Si tu aimes,je devrais peut être me vêtir plus souvent comme ça alors…

-Ce serait pas mal.

-J'y penserai…

Il lui donna un doux baiser sur les lèvres et partit a la recherche de Betty. Dès qu'il fut sortit,elle partit a son tour prendre une douche.

En descendant les escaliers,il tomba nez a nez avec Dave.

-Hey Cédric !Alors cette soirée,vous l'avez terminée comment ? Plutôt : « on dort chacun de sont côtés », « on dort ensemble point barre » ou alors c'était genre « gros calins sous le couette » ?

-3ème proposition,dit il d'un air dégagé.

-Sérieux ?Comment ça c'est passé ?Des détails Céd !Tous les détails !

Cédric ria,heureux de pouvoir raconter sa 1ère fois avec celle qu'il aime,la nuit qui comptera le plus dans sa vie. Il lui raconta en gros comment ça c'était passé,sans trop de détails au grand désespoirs de Dave.

Il vit Betty dans la grande salle ,lui demanda d'aller chercher les vêtements de Brit,l'a suivit jusqu'au cachots. Il les obtenus,l'a remercia et retourna retrouver Britanny .

Dans sa chambre,Elle l'attendait allongée sur le côté sur le lit. Il rentra dans la chambre et déposa les vêtements sur une chaise et alla s'asseoir au bord du lit. Elle se releva d'un coup,et se mit a califourchon sur lui. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux tout en l'embrassant .Il l'a retourna sur le dos et passa de ses lèvres a son cou,puis descendit petit a petit vers le haut de la poitrine,il défit les boutons du chemisier qu'elle portait,et descendit encore plus bas tout en passant sa mains que ses cuisses et sur le bas de son ventre. A son tour elle le fit se coucher sur le dos pour qu'elle puisse être un peu plus « active ».Elle l'embrassa aussi dans le cou,retira sa chemise,descendit sur sa poitrine en donnant des ptits coups de langues. Elle continua son chemin bien lentement afin de le faire languir. Elle arriva au bas de son ventre,lui retira délicatement son pantalon ainsi que son boxer et lui fit une ptite gâterie. N'en pouvant plus,il la fit se « relever »,ne prit même pas la peine de lui rendre l'appareil,qu'il entra en elle.

Après ce « big calins »,ils se rhabillèrent et allèrent dîner pour après aller chercher leurs valises et se sur le quai ou partait le train pour les vacances de Noel .

Sur le quai à Londres,sur le point de se quitter:

-Tu m'écriras ?

-Tous les jours.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois.

Juste avant qu'elle ne partes :

-Dis,tu m'as dit tantôt tu que tu avais entendu des échos comme quoi des mecs étaient intéressait par moi…Qui donc ?

-Malfoy déjà et puis des autres que je ne connais pas personnellement.

Elle lui sourit et traversa la barrière magique qui l'a fit rejoindre le monde des moldus pour y rejoindre ses parents.

ENFIN ! Enfin un chapitre !mdr

Désolée mais j'ai peu de temps pour tout réécrire vu que tout ce chapitre se trouvait dans un bloc et pas vraiment motivée a tout réécrire pfffff c'est long. Et je suis sur que vous vous attendire a plus de détails pour la partie « chaude » dslée de vous décevoir mais déjà je ne suis pas très douée pour se genre de scène et puis je me suis pas de ne pas en mettre de trop car il y a pt des gens comme ma sœur qui sont un peu plus jeune qui lise ma fic (ma sœur a 11 ans ) vaut mieux pas les choquer lol.

Bizzzzz


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

les 2 semaines de vacances avaient passés vite pour certains,lentement pour d'autres,quoi qu'il en soit,tous les élèves étaient rentrés notamment Britanny et son Prince Charmant,Cédric.

Le lendemain de la rentrée dans la salle commune des Serpentards,Betty et Brit discutaient de leurs vacances tout en s'approchant du panneau d'affichage.

On pouvait y lire:

Carte des sorciers et sorcières célèbres a Mark Ribelt,2ème année.

Paquet de bombabouse a vendre.Un gallion le paquet,chez Amélia Vicard

Cours de rattrapage en métamorphose,histoire de la magie et étude des moldus.2 gallions l'heure.Eric Chaptell.

Recherche joueur qualifié pour le poste d'attrapeur au sien de l'équipe de Serpentard.Essai le jeudi 19 janvier a 19h au terrain de quidditch.Le capitaine de quidditch de Serpentard,Drago Malfoy.

Brit s'attarda sur la dernière annonce

"LE capitaine de l'équipe de SERPENTARD",c'est bien du Malfoy ça,pensa t elle.

-Pourquoi Malfoy recherche t il un attrapeur?Il ne l'est pas lui même?

-Oh si!Mais Drago est tombé lors d'un entraînement pendant les vacances,il ne peut plus jouer avant 2 mois.

-Il doit être en rage je suppose.

-C'est sûr!On ne pouvait déjà l'approcher ni lui parler mais maintenant encore moins!

Elles éclatèrent toutes les 2 en fou rire.

Elles montèrent ensuite vers le hall d'entrée pour que Britanny puisse rejoindre Cédric.

Apparament lui et Dave parlaient Quidditch.

Quand Dave vu que les 2 filles s'approchaient:

-Hey!Britanny!Viens donc voir par ici!

Parait que Malfoy ne peut plus jouer,vrai?

-C'est exacte,répondit Betty

Dave l'a dévisagea un instant,vu qu'il ne l'a connsaissait pas et que Britanny était la seule Serpentard a qui il parlait.

-Ah oui désolée,intervena Britanny,Dave voici Betty,Betty voici Dave.

Ils acquiésèrent chacun d'un signe de tête.

-Humm donc je disais,Malfoy ne jouera pas le prochain match?Vous avez une idée de qui va le remplacer?

-Non,ils en recherchent un.

-Jai hâte de voir de voir la tête du nouvel attrapeur,dit cédric en encerclant Brit dans ses bras.

-Ouai,encore un débil du genre a Malfoy ou Flint,lui répondit Dave

Chapitre 16

les 2 semaines de vacances avaient passés vite pour certains,lentement pour d'autres,quoi qu'il en soit,tous les élèves étaient rentrés notamment Britanny et son Prince Charmant,Cédric.

Le lendemain de la rentrée dans la salle commune des Serpentards,Betty et Brit discutaient de leurs vacances tout en s'approchant du panneau d'affichage.

On pouvait y lire:

Carte des sorciers et sorcières célèbres a Mark Ribelt,2ème année.

Paquet de bombabouse a vendre.Un gallion le paquet,chez Amélia Vicard

Cours de rattrapage en métamorphose,histoire de la magie et étude des moldus.2 gallions l'heure.Eric Chaptell.

Recherche joueur qualifié pour le poste d'attrapeur au sien de l'équipe de Serpentard.Essai le jeudi 19 janvier a 19h au terrain de quidditch.Le capitaine de quidditch de Serpentard,Drago Malfoy.

Brit s'attarda sur la dernière annonce

"LE capitaine de l'équipe de SERPENTARD",c'est bien du Malfoy ça,pensa t elle.

-Pourquoi Malfoy recherche t il un attrapeur?Il ne l'est pas lui même?

-Oh si!Mais Drago est tombé lors d'un entraînement pendant les vacances,il ne peut plus jouer avant 2 mois.

-Il doit être en rage je suppose.

-C'est sûr!On ne pouvait déjà l'approcher ni lui parler mais maintenant encore moins!

Elles éclatèrent toutes les 2 en fou rire.

Elles montèrent ensuite vers le hall d'entrée pour que Britanny puisse rejoindre Cédric.

Apparament lui et Dave parlaient Quidditch.

Quand Dave vu que les 2 filles s'approchaient:

-Hey!Britanny!Viens donc voir par ici!

Parait que Malfoy ne peut plus jouer,vrai?

-C'est exacte,répondit Betty

Dave l'a dévisagea un instant,vu qu'il ne l'a connsaissait pas et que Britanny était la seule Serpentard a qui il parlait.

-Ah oui désolée,intervena Britanny,Dave voici Betty,Betty voici Dave.

Ils acquiésèrent chacun d'un signe de tête.

-Humm donc je disais,Malfoy ne jouera pas le prochain match?Vous avez une idée de qui va le remplacer?

-Non,ils en recherchent un.

-Jai hâte de voir de voir la tête du nouvel attrapeur,dit cédric en encerclant Brit dans ses bras.

-Ouai,encore un débil du genre a Malfoy ou Flint,lui répondit Dave

-Ou encore sUNE/s débile...

Les garçons regardèrent Brit

-Quoi?Un fille ne peut pas jouer au quidditch?

-Si dans les autres équipes...par contre a Serpentard c'est hors de questions,lui répondit Céd

-Et pourquoi?

-Sont trop fier pour faire jouer une fille...

Les 2 filles échangèrent un regard complice,Betty savait très bien ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Brit,étant attrapeuse et capitaine d'une équipe a Beaubâtons,elle aurait pour rien au monde laisser passer une chance de rejouer.

-On vera jeudi,lacha Britanny avant de partir déjeuner.

Le jeudi a 19,Brit se rendit au terraint de quidditch en compagnie de Bett.Au tour de Brit,elle passa devant Malfoy et les autres membres de l'équipe.

-Britanny Locke...que me vaut ta présence?lui demanda Malfoy sarcastiquement.

-Devine pour voir.

-séance de "mattage" je suppose?

-oh j'aimerai bien mais il n'y a personne a matter...c'est dommage hein?

Drago lui lança un regard noir.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux?lui cracha t il

-ce que tout le monde veut ici,passer les essais.

-Une filles?Passer les essais?Arrêtes tu vas me faire rire!

La colère de Britanny commençait a se réveiller en elle.

-Met quelqu'un avec moi et on verra ce que ca donne!lança t elle sur un ton de défi.

-très bien...Piet vas y!

Raphael Piet était un garçon blond assez grand et bien batti mais bête comme ses pieds.

Ils se placèrent l'un en fasse de l'autre a quelques mètres du sol.

Drago siffla et lacha le vif 'or.

5 secones aprés,on ne voyait déjà plus Britanny qui s'était envolée a toute vitesse.

Elle repèra discrétement le vif d'or et descendit un peu plus bas pour se placer aux côtés de Piet.

Elle fit semblant de voir le vif d'or d'un côté alors qu'il se trouvait a l'opposé.Elle descendit encore et accèléra comme pour attraper le vif d'or invisible.Piet n'ayant pas vu le vrai vif d'or,l'a suivit dans sa descente.Ils descendirent en pointe coude a coude tout droit vers le sol.Tout a coup,Britanny freina brutalement et repartir du coté opposé et attrapa le vif d'or en quelques minutes.Tout se passa tellement vite que Piet en était désorienté.

Elle s'arrêta,descendit de son balai et se dirigea vers Malfoy le regard fier.

-Impressionant...pas mal la tactique...j'éspère juste que tu en a d'autres pour pas nous refaire le coup a chaque fois...Je vais voir les autres candidats,mais en attendant,tu es mon 1er choix.

Britanny lui fit un sourire triomphant et alla s'asseoir auprés de Betty dans les gradins.

A la fin des essais,Mlafoy vint lui dire qu'il n'avait trouvé personne d'assez compétente donc qu'elle était prise mais qu'elle ne devait rien dire a personne pour que les autres en ai la "surprise".Avant de partir,elle lui demanda:

-Le prochain matche est contre qui?

-Poufsouffle...contre ton chéri...j'éspère que tu ne le laissera pas gagner tout ça parce que tu sors avec...

-ne t'inquiète pas pour ça...

Et elles s'en allèrent dans le château.

Arrivées,Britanny alla rejoindre Céd dans sa chambre et se glissa entre les couverture prés de son corps chaud.

-Ou étais tu passée?Je t'ai cherchée partout!

-Je faisai un tour avec betty...Tu n'as pas a t'inquièter tu sais...

-peut être...mais des gens t'on vu avec Malfoy.

-Z'ont du rever...

-Britanny si...

Elle lui posa un doitg sur les lèvres pour l'êmpecher de continuer.

-Chuuuuuuut...Embrasse moi

Il hésita un instant puis se laissa aller.

Une longue nuit d'amour s'en suivit.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Le jour du match arriva,les 2 amoureux ne s'étaient vu qu'au réveil. Céd était partit prendre un petit déjeuner et mettre au point les dernières instructions avant le match avec le reste de l'équipe,abandonnent ainsi Britanny au lit sans se douter qu'elle aussi allait participer au match. Elle descendit (elle était dans la chambre de Cédric pas aux cachot) a son tour a la grande salle prendre son petit déjeuner puis se préparer pour le match.

Environ 1/2h avant le début du match,Cédric n'avait pas revu Britanny depuis son réveil,il l'a chercha un peu partout et demanda même a quelques Serpentards si ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Alors qu'il questionna une fille qui était dans le même dortoir que sa petite amie,quelqu'un l'appela.

-Hey Cédric !Tu cherches quelque chose ? Ou peut être quelqu'un ?

lui dit le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentards avec son habituel sourire narquois.

Cédric poussa un long soupir despéré

-Je suppose que tu sais ou elle est ?

-Qui ça ? Morgane ?

Crabbe et Goyle rigolèrent comme des gorilles.

-Tu sais très bien de qui je parle.

-Bien sur que je le sais mais je ne te dirai rien…si j'étais toi j'irai m'apprêter pour le match,il ne va pas tarder…Peut être y feras tu une rencontre.

Cédric le dévisagea un instant,il avait raison,le match allait bientôt commencer,il devait rejoindre son équipe,qui sais peut être était elle déjà dans le stade si pas…et bien tampis pour elle ! pensa t il

Il fila dans les vestiaires,quelques minutes après, lui et son équipe avança sur le terrain. L'équipe adverse ne tarda pas a venir a leur rencontre. Cédric fouilla du regard le stade alors qu'une personne féminine se présenta devant lui,lorsqu'il croisa son regard il fut très étonnez.

-Britanny qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Ne dis rien. Lors de ce match ne me considère pas comme ta petite amie mais comme ton ennemie,fais ce que tu ferais avec un autre attrapeur alors maintenant jouons !

Les capitaines se serrèrent la main,Madame Bibine siffla le signal du commencement et le vif d'or fut lâché.

Britanny opta pour la même tactique que lors des essais pour gagner ce premier match. Celui-ci durait depuis une 1h45,après avoir longuement tourné en rond a la recherche du vif d'or,Brit l'aperçu,fit sa feinte comme pour Piet ,bien sur Cédric la suivit,il était maintenant au coude a coude,voyant qu'il se rapporchait trop a son goût elle lui donna un coup d'épaule pour le garder a distance du vif qui failli le faire tomber de son balai. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était agressive,il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle se rapprocha de plus en plus du vif d'or et remporta le match avec le score de 118 a 97 en faveur des serpentards rien qu'avec les souaffles.

Dégoûté,Cédric et son équipe rentrèrent alors que les Serpentards acclamait sa petite amie.

Dans les vestiaires,Cédric venait de prendre une douche,il était seul. Britanny décida d'aller lui parler avant de fêter sa victoire dans sa salle commune.

-Cédric ?

Il était en train de reprendre ses affaires dans son casier

Il fit semblant de pas l'entendre.

-Cédric ?répéta t elle

Une fois de plus il l'a nia.

Choquée par son attitude,elle avança a grande enjambée a ses côté.

-Cédric Diggory !

-Hum ?laissa t il échapper enfin en se retournant vers elle. Quoi ?

-Ce serait plutôt a moi de te poser cette question !

-ah…Pourquoi ?

-Dis,tu m'en veux là ?

-mais non mais non ce n'est qu'une idée.

-Qu'est ce qui te dérange ? Que je joue au quidditch ? Que je ne t'ai rien dit ?

-nan c'est pas vraiment ça…c'est peux être le fait que tu m'es trahi.

-Trahi ? En quoi je t'ai trahi ?

-Je te faisais confiance Britanny ! Je pensais pas que tu pouvais être ainsi !

-c'est-à-dire ?

-Tu sais quoi ? Je hais les serpentards,je pensais que tu étais une exception,mais vu ta façon d'agir,nan en fait tu es comme eux. Alors lâche moi ok ?

Britanny étais choquée face a son attitude.

Il se tourna vers la porte et sortit dans le couloir.

Britanny le suivis,les poings serrés par la colère

-Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin Cédric Diggory ! hurla t elle avant de verser quelques larmes et de dire toute bas,ce n'est qu'un jeux…je t'avais prévenue pourtant.

Elle se ressaisit et alla en direction de la grande salle.

Après tout pourquoi devrai t elle pleurer pour un gars qui ne la méritait pas ? Elle avait gagné,c'était le jeux et elle allait savourer sa victoire.

Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte de la grande salle, une acclamation provenant de la table des serpentards résonna dans la salle. Elle aborda un sourire fier et s'installa pas a côté de Betty mais a côté de Malfoy très fière de sa performance. De sa table,Malfoy jeta un regard a celle des Poufsouffle et y vit Diggory le tuer du regard ,Malfoy en profita pour le faire enrager encore plus et passa son bras autour de la taille de Britanny pour qu'elle se rapproche de lui et lui chuchota quelque chose a l'oreille. Malheureusement pour Cédric il ne pus rien entendre.

En fin de banquet,Cédric avait de remords par rapport a ce qu'il avait dis a sa petite amie ou peut être ex maintenant ? Il décida donc de s'excuser auprès d'elle en attendant dans le hall qu'elle sorte de la grande salle. Lorsqu'elle sortit,elle n'étais pas seule,Malfoy étais là aussi,là tenant toujours pas la taille. Ils passèrent sous le nez de Cédric sans lui prêter a attention,lui choqué par cette attitude resta planté là en se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas avoir été régler le compte de Malfoy et surtout de ne pas avoir pu s'excuser.

En rage,il monta dans sa chambre,peut être que la nuit lui porterai conseille. En attendant le sommeil, il se sentait bien seule dans ce grand lit vide…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Après la dispute de la veille,Britanny aussi éprouvé des remords.

Que pouvait elle faire pour arranger la situation ? Aller lui parler et s'excuser ? Ou laisser venir les choses a elle,pour qu'il fasse le 1er pas ? Elle opta pour la deuxième solution.

Elle alla prendre son petit déjeuner avec Betty (je sais,je me répète). De sa table elle pu voir Cédric assit entre Kelly et Dave.

-Britanny,tu manges ? lui demanda Betty

-Hin ? demi endormie Quoi ?

-Ca fait 10 bonnes minutes que tu le regardes,tu devrais aller lui parler.

Elle se redressa immédiatement a ses paroles.

-Hors de questions ! C'est lui qui m'en veut non ?

-Tu lui en veut aussi,ça faut pas le nier

-moui…mais je préfère attendre qu'il vienne.

-Comme tu veux.

Et elle se remit a fixer Cédric.

Peu après,elle vu Arrels entrer dans la grande salle d'un air sur d'elle.

Elle vint s'asseoir a côté de Cédric ou plutôt s'incruster en bousculant Kelly.

-Salut Cédric,dit elle d'une voix « sensuelle » qui faisait plus peur qu'autre chose (dslée fallait que je le mette lol)

-Salut,lui répondit il d'une voix morne

-J'ai entendu pour toi et Britanny,c'est vraiment dommage,vous formiez un si beau couple (faux cul!mdr) J'espère que tu vas t'en remettre vite,tu sais il y a beaucoup de jolie filles libres a Poudlard…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Qui t'as que c'étais fini !

-Oh mais elle bien sûr ! Enfin elle me l'a pas dit en face mais elle a laissé entendre qu'elle avait des vues sur Drago Malfoy alors ça veut sans doute dire que vous n'êtes plus ensemble.

Il fixa son assiette un instant avant de dire,

-bien,si c'est la cas tan mieux pour elle,content de voir qu'elle remplace les gens aussi vite.

-Je te le répète il y en a d'autre et des mieux mais ce n'est qu'un conseil d'ami…

Et elle repartit satisfaite plus loin a la table.

Cédric n'était pas très sûr que Arrels dise la vérité mais ça se pouvait vu la façon dont elle était partie avec Drago hier soir. A son tour, il regarda vers la table des serpentards,plus précisément vers Britnny qui la fixait elle aussi.

Il se regardèrent un long moment sans baisser les yeux ni l'un ni l'autre en espèrent chacun de leur côté que ce n'était pas fini. Ce moment fut interrompue par une voix féminine qui se plaça aux côtés de Cédric.

-Cédric ?

-Oui ? Ah Cho c'est toi ! (bah oui fallait que je la mette un peu dans l'histoire)

Je peux faire quelque chose ?

-Justement comme tu en parle,oui en fait .J'ai pas mal de problème avec le cours de potions,il faudrait bien quelqu'un pour m'aider est ce que ça ne te dérangerai pas ?

-Ah non bien sûr,tu es libres quand ?

-Je n'ai pas cours entre 13h20 et 2h10 si toi ça te vas…

-Oui ça convient a tout a l'heure alors a la bibliothèque ok ?

-oui super !

Il lui sourit et sortit pour se rendre a ses cours.

A la fin du cours de métamorphose que les poufsouffles et serpentards avaient ensemble,Britanny attendit en dehors que Cédric sorte.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de l'appeler,il l'a vit directement et dit a ses copains d'aller au cours suivants,qu'il les rattraperait .

-Salut,lança t il vaguement

-Salut…

Un silence lourd s'installa

-Ca va ? c'est tout ce qu'elle trouva a dire

-Ca peut aller……….Et toi ?

-Aussi

De nouveau le silence s'installa.

-J'ai vu qu'Arrels est venue te parler,j'espère qu'elle t'as pas fais gober un tas de conneries.

-Ptête bien que oui ptête bien que non

-oh ça m'aide je te dis pas

-Et toi avec Malfoy ? Ca va ? Vous avez déjà formé votre petit douillé ? Ou vous attendez encore un peu ? Si oui faut pas vous inquiéter pour moi vous savez.

-De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est ce Maloy viens faire dans l'histoire ?

-Arrête je vous est bien vu tout les 2 hier soir vous aviez l'air assez proche.

-Il m'as juste raccompagné a mon dortoir…bon ok il étais assez scotché a moi et je me suis laissée faire…mais j'allais pas me gênée après ce que tu m'avais dit aussi !

Elle marqua une pause

-Ca y est…je parie qu'Arrels est venue te raconter que je sortais avec Malfoy,pas vrai ?

-mouai,dit il tout bas

-et toi tu l'as cru ?

-mouai

-On va aller loin si tu réponds que par 'mouai'.

Il l'a regarda droit dans les yeux.

-oui c'est ce qu'elle m'as racontait et oui je l'ai crue tu sais vu ton comportement il y a de quoi avoir de doutes.

-Mon comportement ? Et toi alors ? Tu n'es pas mieux je te signale ! Toi aussi tu flirte avec Chang là devant moi !

-Cho ? Mais elle n'a rien avoir !

-vraiment ? Et elle est venue te voir pourquoi alors ?

-Elle veut que je l'aide pour ses cours c'est tout !

-Mais bien sûr ! Tu crois vraiment qu'elle a besoin de cours de rattrapage ? Si c'étais le cas elle serait venue te voir avant et pas en plein milieu de l'année et comme par hasard pas le lendemain de notre dispute ! « Tu veux bien m'aider Cédric ? » dit Britanny imitant Cho. Le cours de rattrapage c'est un coup classique tu sais.

-Ca se peut…on verra tout a l'heure ce que ça dit

-T'as vraiment l'intention d'y aller ?

-Bien sur que oui,elle m'as demandait de l'aider,je vais le faire.

Britanny ne dit plus rien,bien trop énervée pour pouvoir dire quelque chose.

-Tu n'as plus rien a me dire ?demanda Cédric. J'ai cours et tu as cours on va être en retard.

Il partait lorsque Britanny lui attrapa le bras.

-Cédric,si tu vas voir Cho,c'est fini entre nous !

Il eut peur un instant.

-T'es sérieuse là ?

-Oh que oui.

-Ok.

Et il recommença a marcher.

Britanny étais bouche bée. Elle n'en revenait pas.

-Alors comme ça t'en a rien a foutre de nous 2 ?lui cria t elle.

Il stoppa net et se retourna vers elle.

-Loin de là,je t'aime…mais j'ai besoin de prendre un peu de recul,j'ai des doutes,je sais pas comment réagir face la situation d'hier,d'abord tu ne me dis rien pour le match,tu es agressive sur le terrain,c'est une facette de ta personnalité que je ne connaissais pas et je dois dire que ça me fait un peu peur et ensuite tu es là avec Drago comme si je n'existais pas,comme si tu m'avais déjà remplacé,ça fait un peu trop pour moi en ci peu de temps ….Et puis je suis sure que Cho ne fera rien. Si toi tu veux me quitter pur ça,je pourrais pas t'en empêcher. C'est toi qui décide si je fais partis de ta vie ou pas.

Il s'approcha d'elle,lui fit un léger baiser sur le front auquel elle ne dit rien et le laissa repartir.

Elle resta là toute seul ne réalisant pas ce qu'il venait de lui dire…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Cela faisait 3 semaines qu'ils se ne parlaient plus et la st valentin était bientôt là.

-Tu sais tu devrait aller lui parler…dit Betty a la table des serpentards

-Pourquoi faire ?demanda Britanny d'un ton triste,les bras croisés,la tête posée sur ceux-ci.

-Déjà pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Chang

-M'en fou…

-Dis pas ça tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai,tu meurs d'envie de le savoir,pas vrai ?

-non du tout,si il ne c'était rien passé il serait déjà venu me parler tu crois pas ?

-euh…peut être que oui….ou peut être que non…j'en sais rien en fait

-donc le problème est réglé

-Bon ok c'est pas positif en tout cas mais c'est bientôt la st valentin ! Si il sort avec Chang je ne voit pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas sortir avec quelqu'un toi aussi.

-t'as raison…

-Ah je le savait !dit Betty d'un air triomphant

-le seul problème c'est que je ne suis pas aussi forte que lui pour oublier les gens.

Betty soupira désespère et se mit comme son amie la tête ente les bras sur la table.

-Et toi ? T'as un valentin ? demanda Brit d'un ton las

-non pas encore mais ça ne va pas tarder

-ah et pourquoi ?

-parce que vont aller a la chasse aux mecs

-quand t'as une idée il n'y a rien a faire pour t'en en dissuader n'est ce pas ?

-tu me connais maintenant,tu sais comment je suis. Et puis ça sera comme au bon vieux temps,ou l'on draguait tout ce qui passé devant nous

Britanny sourit a se souvenir

-c'est vrai qu'on était forte pour ça,dit elle en riant un peu

-et bien alors qu'es ce qu'on attend ?

Britanny lui sourit tristement et regarda en direction de la table des Poufsouffle.

Cédric avait l'air en grande conversation avec Dave et Kelly. Ils riaient tout 3 de bon cœur.

Dave assis a la droite de Cédric avait vu la jeune fille les regarder d'un air abattu . Il lui fit un coup de coude.

-Céd,tu devrais penser a aller lui parler.

-A qui ?

Dave lui désigna la table des serpentards d'un signe de tête. Cédric croisa le regard de Britanny. Celle ci baissa les yeux,elle chercha quelque chose a faire en se maudissant de l'avoir fixé ainsi et qu'il l'aie vue. Elle décida de mettre les voiles. Elle prit ses affaires et sortit a grande vitesse hors de la salle commune pour se diriger vers le bord du lac.

Elle était assise sous l'arbre au bord de l'étang,les bras encerclés ses jambes repliées sur sa poitrine. La jeune fille regardait au loin comme ci elle était ailleurs,des petites larmes vinrent embrouiller ses yeux qu'elle essaya de chasser avec le revers de sa manche.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle mais ne se retourna pas.

Un jeune homme s'assit côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et les larmes qui embrouillés dans ses yeux se mirent a couler.

Cédric la regarda a son tour et vit que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Il sourit faiblement et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche. Il s'approcha de son visage mais hésita un instant,après tout cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'il ne l'avait touché,même effleurer son visage comme maintenant. Elle voyait qu'il s'approchait d'elle mais ne fit rien et se dit qu'elle le laisserai faire. Sa main se rapprocha doucement de son visage et il essuya délicatement les traces de larmes qui barraient son visage.

Après cela,il remit de son mouchoir en poche et ne dit rien.

- Tu me manques…dit Britanny en cassant le silence

Cédric ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Tu me manques aussi

-Menteur…

-Pourquoi menteur ?

-Tu es avec Cho maintenant,je ne peut donc pas te manquer.

-Qui te dit que je suis avec Cho ? Et pour ton information,je ne suis pas avec elle vu que je veux être avec toi.

-Pourquoi t'es pas venu me parler alors ? Je sais que tu voulais prendre tu recul pour réfléchir mais pas 3 semaines quand même ?

-Non…juste 2.Il ria. Je plaisante

Elle lui sourit timidement mais toujours aussi triste

-Le jour on s'est disputé je suis quand même aller la voir. Tout s'est bien passé mais lorsque je l'ai raccompagné elle a commençait a me dire que c'était bien que l'on était plus ensemble,que tu étais une fille que l'on devait pas fréquenter,et qu'il y avait des autres mieux pour moi…déjà que j'étais furax a se sujet je te dis même pas ma tête quand elle m'as lâché ça. Enfin bref et je l'ai remballé en lui disant qu'il n'y avait que toi qui comptait a mes yeux.

Elle est partie furax et depuis elle ne m'as plus adressé la parole.

-ah je vois maintenant pourquoi elle m'as lancé un de ses regards noirs lorsque je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs . Donc il y a eu ça le 1er jour mais après ? les 2 semaines et 6 jours restants ?

-Tu es précises toi quand même. Plaisanta t il

Et bien comme tu l'as dis,j'ai réfléchis a la situation pendant longtemps.

Et puis,j'ai dû mal a admettre que tu avait eu raison au sujet de Cho.

C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas venu plus tôt.

-Bien…

Ils restèrent silencieux,contemplant le paysage.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?demanda Britanny

-Je n'en sais rien…a toi de ma le dire

-Je n'en sais pas plus.

Il soupira.

-Tu me manques,je veux que ça redevienne comme avant .Je veux me réveiller et te savoir a mes côtés. Sauf si tu es déjà dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre…

-C'est-à-dire !

-Bin Malfoy…

-Je te le dis depuis le début,je ne suis pas sortie avec Malfoy,je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir avec Malfoy et jamais au grand jamais je ne sortirai avec Malfoy,dit elle d'un ton calme. Et au cas ou,Je ne suis pas Marie couche toi la.

-désolé.

-c'est rien…donc tu veux qu'on se remette ensemble ?

-bien sûr que je veux !

-alors faut qu'on éclaircis quelques points.

De un,promet moi que si on se dispute encore de ne plus attendre aussi longtemps pour venir se parler.

-T'inquiète a l'avenir,je te promet qu'il n'y aura pas de disputes ou du moins pas beaucoup,je ferai ce que je peux.

-Deuxième point,quand je te demanderai de ne pas aller voir une fille,ne serais ce que pour l'aider pour ses devoirs,tu n'ira pas.

-ok j'enregistre.

-euh je crois que c'est tout

- A mon tour maintenant . promet moi que tu ne flirteras pas avec un autre mec pour me faire enrager et faire comme ci je n'existais pas.

-mais je n'ai flirté avec personne !

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-promet le moi,souffla t il

-promit

-et promet moi aussi qu'a l'avenir tu me mettras un minimum au courant de tes « occupations » ,ça m'éviteras les chocs et de croire que tu fais quelque chose dans mon dos.

-okok…C'est tout ?

-mouai je crois.

-cool…

Quelques secondes après,Britanny se jeta au coup de Cédric.

Il fut surprit mais referma ses bras autour d'elle,heureux de l'avoir retrouvée.

Les lèvres de Cédric effleurèrent le visage de la jeune fille.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller jusqu'à ses lèvres,que la jeune fille leva la tête pour aller elle-même les « cherchées ».

Après une séance de bisous de retrouvaille bien méritée,ils repartirent mains dans la mains en direction du château.

-ah oui j'ai oublié de te dire,c'était un bon match l'autre jour,peut être un peu agressif pour moi vu que j'ai failli aller m'écraser par terre mais c'était une bonne technique,tu l'as méritée ta victoire.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire

-mais te connaissant,tu te vengeras non ? lui demanda Britanny

-tu me connais un peu trop toi.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras, tel un prince porte sa princesse mais fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le lac.

-ah non cédric !

Elle ne sû rien dire d'autre car elle fut rapidement la nouvelle compagne des poissons et autres créatures magiques qui habitaient l'étang.

Il l'aida a sortir de l'eau et allèrent a la chambre de Cédric

-Alors,m'as vengeance t'as plue ?

Elle grelottait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait plus a parler.(je vous rappel qu'ils sont en février et vu le temps qu'il fait chez moi en Belgique,oui elle doit grelotter a mort lol,pour info,il neige chez moi lol)

Il eut un fou rire.

-nous sommes quitte maintenant.

-oui mais je me vengerai…lui dit Britanny assisse au bord du lit a côté de Cédric

-oh et comment ? riant encore un peu

- comme ça !

Elle lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa.

-j'aime bien cette façon de se venger… je crois que je vais devoir me venger aussi alors.

Il l'embrassa a son tour tout en passant sa main sous le chemisier de Brit,lui caressant le dos puis le ventre pour remonter jusqu'a sa poitrine.

Leurs vengeances durèrent ainsi un long bout de temps jusqu'à qu'il s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre,nu,fou de bonheur de s'être retrouvés enfin….


End file.
